


无题四

by SUSU987



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 48,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUSU987/pseuds/SUSU987
Summary: 没有三观的设定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没有三观的设定

1  
吴世勋站在门口，手里提着他外出工作时常用的黑色帆布包，那边几个保镖似乎在核实他的身份，其中一个人示意开包做检查。吴世勋没有多余的话，利落的拉开包链，里面赫然是几样性爱调教用品——手铐、鞭子、软绳、口塞和两只按摩棒。  
保镖从墨镜后从上到下打量了圈这个男人——简单的T恤和牛仔裤更让人注意漂亮的身体形态，不笑不怒，淡淡无谓地望过来，五官很是好看，但一副厌世的神情不知是不是天生，让人升起欲望又不十分敢造次。  
“是你们boss等下用的，需要拆开看看吗？”吴世勋自然能感受出望到自己身上的眼神带有了不正常的猥亵感，于是这样不耐烦地问了一句。  
保镖咳嗽声，让开大门。

吴世勋熟门熟路，不用佣人指引，自己穿过前厅往后面书房旁边的房间去了。等着他的男人身姿看上去保持的还不错，但一头花白的头发和脸上的皱纹却不加遮掩地暴露了所有。他先是居高临下坐在床上看向吴世勋，在等着对方脱掉休闲的衣物，换上衬衣领带并且握起鞭子的时候，突然起身跪了下去，双手解开自己睡衣，狗一样俯趴过来“世勋啊，不不不，老师，老师，我错了，我不敢了……”  
“废物东西，”吴世勋走过用脚踩上对方的手背，然后弯腰低头“今晚我要好好教育你……”说着一鞭子抽过……

差不多已经是半夜三点，吴世勋回到了他的住处，高级小区里一栋最靠里的公寓楼，打开门，看到灯还亮着，于是人换了拖鞋径直往书房走去“钟仁啊，我回来了。”  
“嗯，”男人趴在电脑前打字，“冰箱里有饭。”  
七八分钟后吴世勋已经简单洗漱完，走过来从后面搂住对方“写不出来就别写了。”  
“这周五交稿，再拖着李编辑就好杀了我了。”金钟仁侧侧头“你怎么样？”  
“就那样，”吴世勋蹭着男人的头发像是在闻那边的味道，“最后非拉着我想插入。”  
“然后呢？”  
“当然不行，我又不是男妓，我是调教师。”吴世勋站直身体，“我讲职业道德的。”他说着越过金钟仁，拿起电脑桌上摆着一个特殊造型的假阳具“新买的？”  
“嗯，据说最近蛮受欢迎，可以订制，我拿来参考一下，找找灵感，这个是‘龙’的下面。”  
“龙？”吴世勋皱皱眉，往自己裤子裆部比了比“这个龙也太矮了点儿吧。”  
“……难道一比一吗？”金钟仁有些无语，“那就真成摆设了好吗？”  
“嗯，等下次给我用用，说不定有客人喜欢。”  
“拜托，十几万的东西，可以先不用在你那些老家伙身上吗？”  
“我也有好看的小姐姐好吗！”吴世勋反驳着，低头开始读金钟仁的文字——“延娜觉得手指摸过的地方，已经开始分泌出湿润的体液，她渴望对方来狠狠插进自己身体……好老套啊……你是不是江郎才尽了？”  
“滚吧，读者就喜欢这种，”金钟仁端起咖啡杯，“较猎奇的情色文太小众，只能写着玩玩儿，这个才能帮我挣下养老的钱。”  
“上次你同意那个姐姐，不对，是那个阿姨的包养，早就可以养老享受了，你自己不答应。啊，作家最后的尊严吗？”吴世勋又开始玩儿那个“龙”的假阳具。  
“在我还能靠才华吃饭的时候，我暂时不考虑靠脸。”  
“但是才华目前一直能有，脸却只有很短的期限哦，”吴世勋继续笑着，“还有，你怎么知道那些买你书的女人是真的爱书不是爱你的脸？”  
“……吴世勋你去睡觉吧，算我求你。”金钟仁略微压下电脑屏，抬过头。  
吴世勋则是笑着，举着假阳具摆了摆“今晚给我试一下。”  
“去吧去吧，快去，随便玩儿，记得还我就行。”金钟仁重新开始打字。

润滑液瓶子扔在床脚，吴世勋分开腿，先用两根手指旋转着做扩张——“嗯……”他对自己的身体了解地十分清楚，不用多久就做好了准备，然后将涂满润滑的新到手的阳具缓缓插入，这样一下，不由得呻吟，即刻反反复复抽插着自己最为敏感的地方，同时另一只手握住性器开始手淫，双重的快感让他心跳加快，全身不自主漾出红晕，同时发出短促兴奋的叫声，毫无节制，直到最后射出，他才大口喘着气，拔出后面的阳具，扔到床下，而后瘫在床上享受余韵的快乐。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
照例是中午才起床，吴世勋往厨房倒了一大杯冰巧克力，坐去电脑前看今天的预约时间。这个圈子里，像他们这样的调教师多少都会提供插入服务，吴世勋又有点儿小名气，或多或少客人们总会想做到最后一步，但他就是很直白表示不提供任何性交易，为避免发生不愉快的事情，初次预约他都会先进行一段时间的在线沟通，用经验来判断这个人的最终目的，亦或直接熟客推荐。而今晚的客人就是后一种情况，是个大企业的社长介绍过来，也算省心，越是有钱位高，越不会闹出太多出格事情——“今晚见面有什么特别备注吗？”吴世勋在对话框输入文字，同时旁边的工作手机也一再闪烁，接起后那边近乎哭腔“世勋啊，我好想你，你什么时候有时间？”  
“朴教授，你上次不听话，我是不是说过要惩罚你？”吴世勋这样讲着，眼睛扫过电脑屏幕，上面正在询问所谓的特别备注是指什么。  
“个人癖好，比如需要我穿西装或者皮质绑带，想要试试特殊道具之类的。”他飞速打着字，同时换了一边肩膀夹住手机“如果你再不听我的话，那我连月底的见面机会都要取消的。”  
“不要不要，我听话，我好好听话……那你能多和我几句话吗？”  
“嗯？我刚才说什么？”  
“我错了我错了……”男人声音越发像是哭。  
吴世勋则直接将电话按死，揉着眉间，不多久，屏幕上传送了新的消息过来——“我喜欢轻飘飘的衣服。”  
“轻飘飘的……连衣裙嘛！”吴世勋挑着一边嘴角笑了下，回复“了解”之后，关上对话框。

又看了几封邮件，他略一收拾出门往附近超市买东西。站在速食区给金钟仁发消息，问要哪个牌子的麦片。  
“不要巧克力的，低糖。”对方回复  
吴世勋吐吐舌头，迅速扔了一大盒巧克力味儿燕麦进购物车。

这边的咖啡店里，对面的人望过来，语气微微不满“金老师？”  
“啊，不好意思。”金钟仁赶紧收起手机。  
“是不是觉得我刚才说的几条建议没有用。”  
金钟仁摆摆手“不是，只是有些突然，我得回去重新构思。”  
“其实我听说过，金老师对突然换责编有些意见。”叫嘟暻秀的编辑，今天是初见，带着黑框眼镜的娃娃脸明明看着很可爱，说话却句句让人不知怎么回答。  
金钟仁刚要礼貌否认，被他打断“这样吧，我们现在开始做些改动。”  
“现在？”金钟仁笑了下，但颇为咬牙切齿，“我没带电脑出来，总不能在您电脑上进行吧。”他其实就是拒绝了，是个人也听得出他是真的没有完全采纳对方的修改建议。  
结果这位都暻秀编辑却拔下U盘，开始收拾背包“那直接去您工作室吧，我今天下午只有这一项工作安排。”  
金钟仁当下笑都笑不出，面无表情盯着对方，试图让那边在尴尬气氛下知难而退。  
可惜，失败了。

他和都暻秀坐上了回公寓的出租车。  
车内，金钟仁咬着后槽牙说了句“您真是敬业。”  
“谢谢。”都暻秀扶扶镜框向车窗外看去。

二十几分钟后，金钟仁带着嘟暻秀来到自己的公寓前“我在家办公。”说着话打开了门锁。  
“今天怎么这么早，你猜我买了……”吴世勋也是刚刚从超市回来，“啊……你好……”他是真没想到金钟仁会突然带人回来，杀鸡抹脖子似的朝金钟仁比划眼色。  
金钟仁站在都暻秀身后露出个无奈的皱眉样子“这是我室友，吴世勋；这是我新的责编，都……”  
“都暻秀。你好。”人过去和吴世勋握了握手，又回头“不好意思，我们在哪里开始？”  
“书房吧。”金钟仁换上拖鞋带着都暻秀往屋里走去

然后就看到书桌正中刚好摆着吴世勋还回来的“龙”的那个玩意儿，金钟仁一步上前拿起来扔到旁边书架上，结果都暻秀却推了下眼镜“是订制的各类生物的假阳具吗？C牌还是X牌。”  
“X。”  
“哦，那还挺贵的，如果不是自己用，我推荐用C就可以，外表形状都差不多，加入会员还有折扣。”  
“……好的，谢谢。”金钟仁莫名有种被性骚扰但似乎又没有的矛盾心情。  
吴世勋则是靠在书房门口，用看戏的眼神望过来，手捂着嘴，忍不住发笑。  
金钟仁用手在脖子上比划一下，接着向外挥着驱赶他离开。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
“嗯，请不要停下……我好难过，我到底怎么了……”明明是H味道实足的句子，从都暻秀嘴里念出来仿佛上课的教材，枯燥无聊。金钟仁用手扶住额头，觉得自己在被公开处刑 “所以这里也有问题吗？”  
“对话是可以的，但后面这个体位很奇怪……”都暻秀用手指着一段文字，“人是被按在桌子上，接着转身又被抱住，再抬上去吗？”  
“嗯，是这样。”金钟仁做着深呼吸。  
都暻秀手指摸上下巴，几秒钟后拍拍旁边人“来，咱俩试一下。”  
“……你说什么？”一口咖啡差点儿呛死金钟仁。  
“试一下。”都暻秀站起来伸开胳膊。  
“不是……都编辑……我们……”金钟仁想要推脱，但马上觉得这样似乎显得自己很不专业似的，即刻起身过去抱住都暻秀。他突然发现这个男人意外地适合被拥在怀里，身上是软软的，比看着还要瘦小些，他下意识低头，结果都暻秀正抬起头，恰好是个接吻的姿势。  
“嗯……”金钟仁舔舔嘴唇，觉得自己应该差不多来场性爱了，否则怎么会突然对一个刚见面的人起了欲望。  
但欲望的火消的也极快，因为都暻秀接下来就说道“所以如果直接按在桌子上，是不是过于激烈，不符合男主性格……不如像我们这样从正面开始。”  
“要不要来块儿饼干……对不起打扰了……”吴世勋此刻在书房门口一晃而过，然后被金钟仁大声喊住“不是，我们正在讨论工作。”  
“讨论工作？”吴世勋再次探头，明显一副你不要当我傻子的神情。  
“啊，正好，这位吴先生现在有空吗？”都暻秀推了推还在抱着他的金钟仁，金钟仁急匆匆收了手。  
“我？嗯……有空……”  
“那我们来演示给金老师看一下吧。”都暻秀走过去，“是这样的，如果我把他推倒在桌子上……”他站过吴世勋身边，可马上刹住动作，比划了下两边身高，“不行，还是您来推我吧……”  
“我推你？”吴世勋眨着眼睛。  
“对，把我推在桌子上，然后开始脱我的衣服……”  
“啊……嗯……我有点儿混乱……”吴世勋看向金钟仁，“不知道钟仁和没和你说过，我是不接第三方在场的工作，而且收费方面……”  
“啊，世勋，世勋啊！”金钟仁一步过去搂住他向外，“你去忙你的吧。”人再转身朝向都暻秀“我能明白你的意思了，这就开始改……”

下午五点半，都暻秀才从这边离开。人前脚出门，后脚金钟仁就瘫了似的倒去客厅沙发“真是见鬼了！”  
吴世勋则从半开放的厨房看过来，摸着他的巧克力麦片当零食哈哈笑着“后悔没被包养了对吧。”  
“是！我恨不得现在就给那个姐姐去电话，问她还有没有兴趣养我了！”金钟仁用靠垫蒙住自己的脸，发死命的喊了几声来发泄。  
“不过他人蛮可爱的，看着像个小朋友似的，”吴世勋走过来，递过去一瓶啤酒，“如果是我的客户的话，我想试试和他玩儿幼儿园情景。”  
“嗯，你家幼儿园会和老师讨论各种体位和插入方式。”金钟仁爬着坐起来，开了递过来的啤酒，“好了好了，不要再说这件事了，真是噩梦。”  
吴世勋笑得腰都弯了，不一会儿才看看时间“嗯，我也好出门工作了。”他自己念着“轻飘飘……轻飘飘……啊，轻飘飘……”

出门时还是简单的休闲打扮，背着帆布包，因为今天是第一次见面，所以多携带了几样道具，有些东西需要亲自试一试才知道喜好，单纯靠网上挑选是不行的。  
“AA大厦十二楼？嗯，品味还不错。”这边是一个私人会所，专门提供特殊服务，也可以只使用房间，整个装修是偏日式清雅风格，不像有些地方做得格外夸张粗糙。吴世勋从VIP箱内取了密码卡，走进房间。  
里面灯是全亮的，可能是初次见面的不安所以希望完全看清，其实这样会愈加紧张，但吴世勋也没多说话，他按照工作习惯简单和那边一直背对自己的男人打了招呼“你好，我们现在直接开始，还是需要先聊一聊，不过就算聊天也已经开始收费了。”他将很小的银色计时器打开。  
“嗯……吴世勋？”  
“嗯，等下我们会根据要求，来确定彼此称呼，那个，朴灿烈先生是吧。”吴世勋洗了手出来开始脱去T恤，从包里拿出之前要求的轻飘飘的丝绸衬衣，他赤裸着上身，却是肌肉分明，一看平日里就有做很好的自我管理。  
叫朴灿烈的客人已经转了身过来，这样看着对方。

竟然有些好看，啊，要是可以，做次爱应该不错，吴世勋大脑中闯入这个念头，然后立刻一摇头，让自己恢复工作状态。  
“怎么了？”朴灿烈关心似的问道。  
“没有，”吴世勋稍作整理，将包打开“如果是第一次玩儿，我建议不要太花哨了。就像之前沟通的，我们可以试试低温蜡烛。  
“嗯，”朴灿烈坐到床边，“其实我这次并不是真的想要被调教。”  
吴世勋闻言看过来“嗯……或许是记者先生？那真是抱歉，我不接受任何采访。”他皱起眉，想着下次要狠狠抽打那个介绍人客户。  
“啊，不是的，我的确是想试试，”朴灿烈来回抿着嘴唇，看似还是忐忑，“我之前有过男友，交往了差不多三四年，他很喜欢这套，原先都是我来做施虐方，结果有一回，他用鞭子抽了我……”  
“然后你觉得兴奋了？”吴世勋听到这儿，重新笑出，也是见多不怪 “这种情况一般就是自己真的喜欢被调教，另外还有可能就是你只是爱着你的前男友……如果是前一种，我这里应该能满足，后一种的话……”他摊摊手。  
朴灿烈讪讪低下头，却是被对方挑了下巴“那么，现在我们……”吴世勋靠近他，轻轻吹着他的耳边“开始了。”


	4. Chapter 4

4  
朴灿烈跪在地上，双手已经被绑在身后，吴世勋试探性得稍微紧了紧绑缚对方性器的地方，人咬着嘴唇“嗯……”了声。“别紧张，我不会让你受伤的。”吴世勋俯身下来，冷静又充满情欲地低声讲到。  
朴灿烈略仰起脸，看着那双含有笑意又莫名发凉的眼睛，让他不敢对视，急转着目光下滑——这是件黑色印花的绸缎衬衣，是他自己要求的“轻飘飘”，敞着领口，几乎能一览无余对方的胸口向下，可就在这时，他被那边用鞭子支起下颌“我让你视奸我了吗？”吴世勋问着他，仍旧是若有若无地笑。  
“我没有。”朴灿烈急促得呼吸着摇头。  
那边却用粗糙的手柄压上他的乳首，时重时轻，这种摩挲带来的刺激令朴灿烈感到身体阵阵发烫，仅仅是一个开始，他都觉得察觉自己下面已经硬起。  
吴世勋继而将鞭子往下，贴着他的小腹轻轻抽了一下，继而捻上对方的嘴唇，食指搅过舌头，朴灿烈本就难受得口舌终于有了寄托，于是自觉纠缠起这根手指，直到吴世勋捏了他的下巴，轻巧得塞进一个口球。  
他给了他一个吻，非常简单轻快地蹭过对方的眼角，看似很普通，但对吴世勋来说已经是不简单，要知道多少熟客为了求这样一个吻，花费大量时间金钱，以及作为被调教方都会感到痛耻的毫无尊严，此刻他却这样送给了一个第一次见面的人。显然朴灿烈是不知道的，他仅仅睁大那双特别亮的眼睛，如同见到豹子的小鹿一样透露出自己惊慌。吴世勋摸着自己的嘴唇，立时起身，拿起台子的低温蜡烛“我看到你有纹身，那么这点儿痛应该会很享受。”他说着走过，稍一倾斜，蜡油缓缓滴在对方的颈窝锁骨处，朴灿烈大幅度的扭动身体，死死皱着眉发出支支吾吾的声音。吴世勋就顺势过去，一手扣住他的后脑勺向自己这边按过“舒服吗？”  
因为嘴里的口塞，朴灿烈只能小幅度的摇头，他的呼吸愈发粗重，而很快蜡油又滴向他的乳尖和小腹，一种疼痛带来的快感让他感到脚趾尖都开始战栗，拼了命的仰起脖子，却是看到吴世勋正这样瞧着他，那种带有玩味又冰冷的审视感让朴灿烈不由自主打了个颤，他的口塞在这时被摘了下，唾液粘连又口干舌燥。吴世勋则是半蹲下来，手指继续伸进他的口腔，接着向下，放到了朴灿烈充血的性器之上“今天就到这里吧，第一次不要太激烈了……”他这样说着，却是发现朴灿烈正努力用分身蹭向他还放在上面的手指，人颤着声音“我想射了……”  
吴世勋松开了他的手，由着朴灿烈自慰，而他自己则在计时器的到点响声中走进浴室，出来时，那边已经高潮结束，一滩精液留在地上，人倒在旁侧有些无神地望着前面的绑绳。这样看了吴世勋一眼，轻声说了句”谢谢。”  
吴世勋则开始收拾他的东西，同时换回来时的T恤长裤“如果想要约下一次的话，可以给我发邮件或者信息，”他回过身，“三次以上就可以加入我这边的会员在线上直接预约了。”  
朴灿烈慢慢撑着起身“让我再想一想。”  
不知道为什么，没有收到对方即刻的“好”这个回复，让吴世勋有些烦躁。但其实并不是每个客户都会继续，虽然他的续约成功率在九十六七以上，但总会有那么一两个不合适，这本是很正常的，换做以前也没什么感觉，可现在却莫名的有种失败感——输给那个前男友了吗？吴世勋背上自己的包，他看着朴灿烈还坐在地上恍惚，身体上依旧保有刚才留下的各种痕迹，脸上神情却极为天真真懵懂，和那些调教印痕违和地要死。吴世勋抬手摸了摸嘴唇，忽然过去弯腰用额头抵过那人“嗯？别忘了给我邮件。”  
朴灿烈不知道是不是真的明白，这样“嗯。”了一声。

离开AA大厦，吴世勋才在心里狠狠骂了自己一句，最后那算什么，过于失态了吧。他站到街边打上出租，往下一个客户地点过去，却是不自觉又想起刚才那个男人，于是双手拍上脸颊“啊，真是太久没好好做爱了。”  
出租司机忍不住从后视镜看了他一眼，毕竟这么好看的男人，哪怕放到电视里也是上位圈，现在突然讲出句很隐私的话。  
“大叔，别看我了，我要求很高的。”吴世勋突然又说了一句。  
司机吓了一跳，忍不住“阿西……”声，紧跟立即道歉，随后在这样窘迫的氛围里开了十几分钟车子，将人送到目的地。

第二个客人是熟客，还是那种话很少，没有特殊要求的纯受虐爱好者，吴世勋做得相对轻松，可要离开的时候，客人却笑着“老师，你今天状态不是很好。”  
吴世勋笑笑，过去摸了下对方的头，那边有点儿受宠若惊，立刻闭眼等待一个表扬的亲吻，可显然并没等到，但这样的失望也让他有点儿开心“我下个月要去国外一段时间，这之前能约一个连续的两到三天吗？”  
“你在线上订订看吧。”吴世勋这样讲着，摆摆手离开了房间。

这回再到街上，看时间已经是接近半夜，今天的工作到此结束，但却完全不想回家。因为这个叫朴灿烈的客人让他觉得需要一点儿发泄了，单纯的自慰显然不能满足。打开常用的APP，上面有熟络的炮友，结果全部显示不在线，吴世勋不禁骂了句脏话，靠到一边的墙上，他是不愿意冒险在完全不接触的情况下就约人做爱，这点被金钟仁笑了很久，说明明做着最前卫的行业，怎么这样保守。  
“不是保守，是安全。”吴世勋理直气壮“我胆子小，怕得病不行吗？”

现在他却打算放飞一次，这样点开位置一点点往下看着各种自拍头像，可惜划过了十几页都没有特别喜欢的脸出现，反倒越来越想之前那个朴灿烈的样子。  
“世勋啊，你有些出息行不行，是没做过爱的国中生吗！”忍不住开始骂起自己，而这时候，他忽然一顿，将略过去的上一页重新调回，忍不住歪头“嗯……这个人……”将手机屏放大拉近“这个人……嗯……啊，下午那个编辑……啊……都暻秀，对，都暻秀！”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
本来没有抱很大希望，几乎觉得可能是对方凑巧用到了照片，其实并不是本人，但不多久发出去的约邀居然得到了回复，那边同意见面。

吴世勋多了一个心眼，在到了约见的酒吧后，他先没有直接过去，而是靠在一边，等待看是不是本人，不多久，见到吧台最后说好的位置上来了人，背着白天才见过的那个黑色电脑包，灰色的衬衣开衫，莫名的学生气，进这个地方还会被查年龄那种。吴世勋抿嘴笑了下，走了过去“你好，又见面了。”  
按照金钟仁的介绍，都暻秀是要比他年纪大的，但可能对方的气质原因，吴世勋总有种这是个后辈弟弟的错觉。都暻秀抬眼看了看他，没露出很意外的神色“你好。”  
吴世勋下意识咬了嘴唇“嗯……”他不是很自来熟的性格，所以如果对方不先提出问题，很难打开气氛。偏巧，那边看着也不怎么活跃。  
“是喝一杯，还是出去？”吴世勋放弃挣扎，率先问道。  
都暻秀转头看他“直接去酒店吗？”  
吴世勋愣了下，他到现在也不十分确定，或者说根本不相信都暻秀是真的来约男人打炮，按照今天下午短暂的了解，这个人就算不按部就班的恋爱结婚，也该是个对性关系不算开放的保守男人，于是他干脆装傻，想进一步看看对方的真实意图。也许就是为了工作呢，他想起前两年金钟仁为了取材还试过大麻，吐得一塌糊涂，头痛了两天，最后连烟都戒了的破事儿——“去酒店？”  
“嗯，隔壁街就有不错的酒店。这个时间应该还有空房。”都暻秀抬手叫了服务，把前面的起泡酒结了账，顺道连着吴世勋的一起“我们走吧。”

两个人在情侣酒店的房间里，都暻秀已经冲澡出来，他用毛巾擦着头发，看向还有些不可置信望过来的吴世勋“你不去洗一下吗？”  
“暻秀……嗯……都先生……不对……都老师……哥……”吴世勋走过来“真的要和我做爱吗？”  
“我们之前APP上不是这么约的吗？”都暻秀露出个感觉莫名其妙的神情，他看看时间，“啊，不好意思，我有些累了，可能前戏不会很长。”  
吴世勋摆摆手，表示他也不需要太久前戏，转身进了浴室，冲水的时候，从磨砂玻璃外望着模糊的人影——明明看着很文静的人，内里竟然这么直接，一点儿弯也不绕。这样也挺好，估计后续也会很利落。他仰起脸，让水最大的冲刷下……

都暻秀倚在床头上，戴了眼镜看着吴世勋走出，人只在腰间简单围了块儿浴巾，身体是真的漂亮，恰到好处的线条，不刻意的肌肉，既不过分纤细也不过于狰狞。  
都暻秀拍拍自己旁边，示意对方坐过来，等着吴世勋靠近，他便主动自然地靠过去，吻上脸颊嘴角，这个吻温柔又舒服，让吴世勋一刹那觉得他们是已经交往很久的情侣，彼此都已了解对方的喜好。他抓了那边的手臂，进一步将舌探入。  
“你真可爱。”一吻终了，吴世勋摸进盖着的床单下，感受了对方腿间的温度。  
“我不喜欢被这样说，”都暻秀摘了眼镜，“不过，你也很好看。”  
“嗯，我知道，否则你不会这么快就勃起。”吴世勋这样讲着含住了对方的耳垂，而都暻秀也伸手环住他，微微用力，向下压着他去亲吻其他，从下颌一直到颈窝。都暻秀拽着人往旁侧倒过去，伸手到一边的柜子上摸索着润滑油，稍微挤压了些，就将手指探入吴世勋的身体之中。吴世勋闷声“嗯。”了下，他们之前没有约定做爱关系，但本来他对这些也无所谓，既然对方想要插入，那么他也很是配合，一点点放松肛口，让手指能更多的进入。  
“嗯……”吴世勋抬抬腰“不要那边……嗯……”  
都暻秀用两只指尖慢慢撑开做着扩张“我要操你了。”  
吴世勋别开脸“别做什么预告好吧……”  
这种有些别扭的感觉意外地和他之前散发的性感成熟的气质不同，让都暻秀忍不住浮上笑容，故意逗他一样竟然数了“一二，我进来了……”  
“喂……嗯……”吴世勋想要说话，却是不由自主紧绷身体，攥紧床单发出了因为被插入而感到一丝疼痛和快感的呻吟声。  
他的腿架在都暻秀的肩膀上，人转头吻着他的脚踝，下面也在一下下抽插，这半年多时间，一直都是自己解决的吴世勋又一次感受到了真人的温度，像是久违的来到了熟知的乐园，彻底沉溺其中，眉梢眼角自带的冷感全数被染上情欲的红粉，声音也略微颤着“啊，好舒服……嗯……”忍不住自己握住分身开始手淫。  
“世勋啊……”都暻秀在这时喊了他的名字，让吴世勋心跳蓦然加快，他睁着眼睛望过，同样也开始叫对方“暻秀啊……”脚背脚趾绷紧成一条直线，完全配合得抬腰收紧……

十几分钟后，都暻秀让吴世勋背趴去床上，人也暂时从那边完全瘫软的身体里抽出，这么几秒的空虚令吴世勋都忍不住支吾出声，自己塌着腰翘起臀部，泛红的肛口不受控制的来回收缩等着新的填塞。  
都暻秀扶着他的腰窝，又一次插入，几下之后，前身向下，像是抱住那边，手却探到前面，帮着对方一起套弄敏感无比的性器。  
吴世勋平角似的肩膀慢慢塌陷下去，在一声急促的呻吟中，颤抖着射了出来。随后都暻秀抬起身子，开始自己大力的抽插，随着精液的喷神失口叫出，接着翻身躺倒……  
两个人的安全套都扔在地下，都暻秀把适才摘掉的眼镜重新戴好，歪着头瞧向这边“是不是太着急了？”  
“不会，挺好的。”吴世勋也看着他，脸上还是没有褪去的红色。  
都暻秀便弯着嘴角笑了，顺带轻轻闭上了眼睛，似睡非睡地像是开始休息。

两个人仿佛都累了，一言不发地各自睡着，快一个多钟头，才挣扎起身去冲澡。  
热水冲下来，都暻秀被吴世勋从后面拥住，他也没有抗拒，而是侧歪过头，让对方亲吻自己脖颈，那边的吻一路向下，然后猛地一拽将人按倒浴室墙壁上。  
“可以吗？”吴世勋不知道什么时候拿进来的安全套，用嘴咬开，熟练的戴上，手指往那边臀缝过去来回撑开。  
“嗯……”都暻秀撑住墙壁，虽然没有直接回答，但身体显然已经接纳了对方。  
充血的性器进入到他的身体，让人忍不住打个哆嗦，吴世勋则从后面压迫住他，不停地前后耸动……  
“不行……”几分钟后，都暻秀颤着声音，“别再……别……嗯……”他这样说着，肠道却仅仅拧住对方的分身，不肯让那边过于离开，这种收缩感刺激地吴世勋进一步用力，让都暻秀的声音从闷哼逐渐变大，最终毫不掩饰地喊出……


	6. Chapter 6

6  
这个时间的大家匆匆忙忙，都是走在上班的路上，吴世勋则是从酒店出来，拽起口罩叫车往家里。都暻秀离开得还要早些，毕竟是在出版社上班的人，不比他自由。久违的做爱令人身心舒畅，心情好到都想跟着耳机里的音乐哼唱几句，果然真实的肉体还是比各种假阳具要好得多。

他到了公寓，换着拖鞋走进，发现金钟仁睡在了沙发上，旁边是他的笔记本电脑和记录灵感的原色本子，看得出被修稿折磨得不轻。吴世勋蹑手蹑脚走过去蹲跪下，看着金钟仁微微张开呼吸的嘴巴，觉得十分有趣，就情不自禁想要逗着玩儿，手往下解开那边的棉布睡裤，摸了上去。金钟仁迷迷糊糊着，开始也没有清醒，乃至还发出了声很是舒服的呻吟，几秒钟后才忽地睁开眼睛“呀！”地喊出“吴世勋！”  
吴世勋坐去地下，笑得前仰后合，又死命装出严肃样子“干嘛！我看你晨勃了，帮帮你，难道不是最佳室友吗！”  
金钟仁做出个要打人的姿势，跳着脚往洗手间走“小心我真强奸你。”  
“来啊来啊，”吴世勋坐上沙发，大字型摊开，“我欢迎。”  
那边小便完，洗手出来，一个猛扑将吴世勋压在身下，装模作样揍上几拳，人又突然趴下来，像大狗一样嗅着鼻子“这是什么味儿，你去哪个廉价酒店了？”  
吴世勋抬了胳膊也跟着闻闻，嘿嘿笑笑，并没有把都暻秀的事情讲出。  
金钟仁拍了起身走开的吴世勋屁股一下“看把你高兴的，什么事情讲出来听听啊。”  
吴世勋则往自己房间走去，不多会儿换了家居睡衣出来“怎么，要采访我找素材吗？”  
“你的素材？算了，最近SM取向的不好卖。”金钟仁伸个懒腰，“我明天还要去见那个编辑，真是遭了罪了。”  
“都暻秀？”吴世勋随口问了句。  
“嗯，是。哎？你居然还记得他名字。”  
“少见嘛。”  
“不对，”金钟仁摇摇手指，“你别不是看上他了？”  
“嗯？”吴世勋抱了个抱枕到膝盖上，淡淡回应了声  
“跟你说不行啊，”金钟仁单膝跪起，“你要是搞上他，让我天天对着这个人，我非死了不可。”  
吴世勋继续低头笑，金钟仁则进一步站起“不过也不大可能，根本不是你的取向。”  
“我的取向？你又知道我的取向了？”  
“就是我啊……”金钟仁走过厨房，倒了一大杯果汁回身站稳“就像我这样又高又帅，身材好，又有才华的男人。”  
“脸皮厚的。”吴世勋说着也伸着懒腰起来“你忙你的吧，我要去睡会儿了。”

出版社五楼，气氛略微尴尬，主编从私人办公室的透明玻璃往外看，一会儿站起一会儿又坐下，终于还是走出去，到隔着走道的桌子前“都编辑，今天不用外出吗？”  
“今天暂时没有，我把手上的工作汇一汇。”  
“嗯……等会儿没事儿可以出去走访下。”  
“嗯？我安排上没有这个时间。”  
“临时嘛。”主编耐着性子继续道。  
都暻秀皱皱眉“但我有其他工作。”  
主编掐着眉心，他真的就差说今天给你放个假吧，我们这儿的大股东代表，也就是你前男友等会儿会来，你不尴尬我也尴尬，别问我怎么知道那是你前男友，我要是这个都不知道，干脆不要在业内混。  
可就是这个时间，有助理已经过来说“朴董事到了。”  
主编垂下眼，想着算了，你们两个也不一定能碰面，反正是约在会议室，这么想时，都暻秀抱了一摞书稿向外走去。

“暻秀？”走廊上，朴灿烈走下电梯，不确定地出声喊了背对他等待另一部高层直达梯的人。  
都暻秀转了身“灿烈？”  
“啊，啊，真的是你……真的……好久不见了。”朴灿烈一时不知道怎么反应，身体已本能走上前“我一直以为你被外派在美国那边。”  
“最近刚回来。”都暻秀照实回道。  
“那你也没和我……说，嗯，我意思是可以一起吃个饭。”朴灿烈话出口才觉得有些过了，都是分手的人，为什么非要同自己联系呢。  
幸好都暻秀没在意，笑了笑“那有机会约吧。”  
“不如……”朴灿烈刚要说，电梯灯亮，刚刚落了东西在车上的秘书走了出来。  
都暻秀便礼貌地点了下头，经过他上去了这部电梯。  
朴灿烈则一直站在原地，看着电梯门关上，这才往里面办公区走去。

他今天是来这边总部开股东会，顺便参观下之前收购的集团业务，这个出版社也是其中之一。主编介绍了大概情况后，人向外看了看——都暻秀不在座位上——随即起身“您请和我来，到外面工作区域看看吧。”  
主编热情地介绍着，眉飞色舞，像是为了明年的预算做最后的冲刺，直至转身见着都暻秀面无表情朝这边走来，才被自己唾沫呛到不住咳嗽，急速站到朴灿烈眼前“朴董事，我们后面还有个员工自设的休闲区，您有兴趣吗？”  
都暻秀这边冲一行人点着头，礼貌穿过，非常冷静平淡地坐回工位，而朴灿烈似乎也没有太大反应，主编这才松口气，手比划着“来，请这边。”结果发现这位朴董事一动没动，等着他出声又喊了句“朴董事？”那儿才“啊啊，”看看手表说道“抱歉，今天先到这里吧，我下午还有其他的会议需要参加。”  
“哦哦，您忙。”

朴灿烈带着助理离开了这边，人完全走出去后，都暻秀好像才无所谓般抬了抬头，看过门口，同时扫去自己桌子角落一张有些发黄的卡片，字迹都略带模糊，隐约是个花体的汉字“灿”……


	7. Chapter 7

7  
金钟仁和都暻秀一共见了四回，其余都用电话和kkt沟通，还算顺畅，稿子也终于大体定下，只是在最后的结尾部分，都暻秀一直保持意见，但金钟仁也有所坚持，迟迟不能推进。

今天出版社方面的有个小宴会，金钟仁完全不想参与，他不是反感社交，只是觉得没有太多必要，但主编亲自打电话来邀请，不去实在过于不近人情。等他到了，才发现这边简直是出版社给几个大广告商做得推广秀，他作为当红的情色小说作家，算是被主编当做网红来用了。金钟仁倒是无所谓，他这个人虽然靠文字生活，但也相对现实，多挣钱，多帮出版方挣钱，他认为是天经地义的事情，以往也不反感商业推广，这次自然也很配合，只是对出版社打出的“品鉴”主题有些微词，作品都没有几个，品鉴什么呢？品鉴人吗？环视一圈，能被品鉴的好像只有自己了。果不其然，很快就收到四面八方打量的眼神。  
金钟仁再怎么迟钝，最终也受不了，退出大厅中心餐饮区，端上一杯红酒站到了角落，刚喝了两口，看到熟悉的面孔。都暻秀难得穿了一身半正式的西服，头发也不再是像学生样子蓬蓬松松耷着刘海在额头，而是全部向后用发胶拢住，人的气质一下就从青葱升华，少年美中强行挣扎出了成年男人该有的味道。看着他被主编拖走，似乎是介绍给什么人，金钟仁当然不会主动去打招呼，收回目光，干脆找了地方坐下来，想着等会儿找什么借口提前离开。

几分钟后，都暻秀不知怎么看到了他，端着酒杯走过来“金老师？”  
金钟仁回头，稍微举杯“晚上好。”  
“很无聊吧。”人从服务生的托盘换了两杯酒，将其中一杯递过。  
“还好，应酬嘛，大差不差。”  
都暻秀看了一眼金钟仁“我以为金老师不喜欢这种场合。”  
“比起我，你更不喜欢吧。”  
“嗯，不是很喜欢，不过既然工作需要，我都可以。”  
“嗯，工作第一。”金钟仁不置可否地一笑。  
都暻秀也坐下“之前我发的邮件，上面还是关于最后一个部分……”还真的谈起了工作。  
金钟仁有些无奈，但也透露出坚持“那部分我不想动，没有必要。”  
“虽然是小说，但做一次爱就能挽回所有吗？代入感太差了。”都暻秀开门见山。  
“人都是本能动物，这部小说也是就着这个主题，做爱本来就可以解决很多问题。”他一番话说完，发觉都暻秀低头，似乎在笑，于是有些不爽得皱了皱眉“怎么？觉得很幼稚吗？是不是觉得我没有生活经验？凭空想象？”  
都暻秀望过来“金老师谈过类似的恋爱吗？”  
“嗯？”金钟仁被问得突然，可也意味深长回应道“在我这里，一两次都算不上什么经验。”  
“都暻秀喝了口杯子里的红酒“身体契合的确很重要，但真的那么重要吗？”  
“如果性爱不重要，我的书就不会那么畅销了。”金钟仁的话逐渐有了挑衅的意味。他就是这样，看着是不愿意和人起争执的模样，可一旦被挑起，那么不会轻易服输。  
都暻秀放了酒杯在旁边的长桌上“也就是说如果我和你做过爱并且觉得很不错，那么我有可能会同意你的观点？即便我完全不接受。”  
金钟仁挑挑眉，嘴角笑了下“仅对这次的书来说，我觉得你会同意用一个完美性爱带来完美的结局，而不是见鬼的开放式……”

……

金钟仁看着都暻秀输了指纹密码开了公寓门，推开进去又退回“不进来吗？”——他人有些发愣，可能是真的喝多了，竟然真的同自己的编辑回了家。  
这里没有他和吴世勋租住的公寓那么高级，就是比较普通的一室一厅，倒处堆满了书和形色杂志，家具也简简单单，很是典型的单身生活的人的房子。  
“我没想过你是喜欢男人的。”金钟仁坐到沙发，还是忍不住四处打量。  
“嗯，我没怎么隐瞒，但也不会倒处去说。”  
“嗯，这个倒是，没这个必要。”金钟仁点点头。  
“金老师呢？”  
“我？我都可以，我喜欢漂亮的东西，男人女人……说白了，我喜欢性这个字本身，而不是针对哪个具体的性别和人。”金钟仁露出一丝玩味笑容，“所以我才会选择将美好的东西用文字表达出来这样的工作。”

都暻秀解着衬衣扣子起身，像是要去换家居服的样子，却突然走过，捧住金钟仁的脸，弯腰吻了他，边吻，左边的腿抬起跪到对方两腿中间，轻轻抵住。金钟仁先是一怔，即刻环住眼前的男人，让他跨坐到自己这边，纠缠住对方口舌……

唾液粘连着，都暻秀暂时和金钟仁分开，气喘吁吁望过他，向下拉扯自己解了一半的衬衣。金钟仁则直接推着他往旁边的长沙发倒下，拉开那边西裤拉链，透过内裤揉着完全硬起的性器。  
都暻秀也配合着摸出安全套，撕开包装给金钟仁的分身套上，手还上上下下进一步刺激对方，随后猛地用力将人推开，自己再次坐过去，他裤子已经被脱了下来，全身只剩下件衬衣半挂在臂弯，在金钟仁的眼中，这是比裸体还要令人兴奋的样子，内心不禁赞美开对方品味——如果是因为审美而故意如此，那么他应该可以和都暻秀有长期愉快的合作。

都暻秀弓起身体，扶着金钟仁的性器慢慢坐了下去，然后大幅度仰了脖颈，颤抖着发出“嗯……”的声音……这样反反复复，最后用力坐下，完全将那边完全吞进自己身体中……金钟仁撑着沙发靠垫，享受对方主动带来的快感，同时不忘记欣赏两人交合的美好。  
都暻秀喘着粗气看过来，腰部则不停歇地继续摆动，让身体前后耸起带来更深入的摩擦。  
“别那么快……”金钟仁按住他，“让我们慢慢地……”他说着猛然一顶，都暻秀猝不及防急促的“啊……”了声，紧绷的小腿脚尖失衡似地往后撑住，立刻被金钟仁握住腿根，接着在他每次向上挺身的身后，都用力压着都暻秀向下……

一段时间后，“嗯……嗯……啊………………”都暻秀喘息逐渐不再规则，越来越快，并且试图用最后的手淫来率先解放自己。而就在这时，那边的抽插也骤然停下，金钟仁迅速拔出摘掉安全套，将两人的性器握在一处开始套弄……  
他们的精液同时喷出，掺杂着射在金钟仁的小腹，而都暻秀在整个人趴下后，还因为残余的快感，不自主地收缩着肛口，他自己的手指伸进去按压了七八秒才慢慢恢复平静……

金钟仁翻身下地，拎起地上的衣服往洗手间走。  
都暻秀则躺在沙发上出神，一会儿他也扶着起来“今晚你住在这边吧，这里挺偏的，不好叫车。”  
金钟仁从洗手间探身出来“是不好叫车，还是觉得我们还可以再做一次呢？”  
都暻秀没回答他，抓着衬衣随意挡了下身也往洗手间走过。  
“怎么样？我的结局部分？”金钟仁看着对方开始接水刷牙，自己就先进去淋浴间。  
“虽然能够稍微理解，但最好还是不要那么直白。”都暻秀满嘴牙膏泡沫地回答道。

金钟仁笑着拧开花洒，他想今晚的确是要留下来了……


	8. Chapter 8

8  
一觉醒来，金钟仁去摸手机，顶着头乱七八糟的头发走下床，然后意识到这是在都暻秀的家里。他下意识站住，摸了摸光着的上身，他们昨晚加上在沙发那一次，竟然一共做了三次，真不知道是酒精作用还是什么，很久没这么疯狂过了。金钟仁感慨下自己还是个精力旺盛的年轻人啊，这样走出卧室。

今天是休息日，都暻秀不用去上班，他人坐在木头桌子前看书，旁边是一份早餐，见金钟仁醒了，就招手“来吃饭。”  
“嗯，”金钟仁说了声谢谢，坐下去。  
“需要我煎个蛋吗？”都暻秀问道。  
“方便的话，加胡椒半熟。”金钟仁也很大方，没有任何客气。  
都暻秀就起身进了厨房。  
啊，这种感觉是什么？同居？婚后？金钟仁在面包上抹着果酱，总之还不错，怪不得好多人都喜欢维持一段固定关系，而不是放开地去玩儿乐。不过也要分人，如果是他和吴世勋，那早晨估计只有脱脂奶加麦片，就像他们现在的公寓，感觉厨灶都是多余。  
都暻秀端了煎蛋走出，又看了会儿书后，开始着手收拾家，好像完全不介意有其他人在场。半个小时左右，金钟仁从这里离开，家里又恢复了一个人的安静。

靠在窗台上，外面天特别好，让他想起之前在加州住的日子，也是阳光灿烂——“暻秀啊，你过来看，我领养了只狗。”“暻秀啊，这个电影你觉得怎么样啊。”“暻秀啊，音乐声是不是太大了。”“暻秀啊……”“暻秀啊……”——都暻秀晃晃头，从记忆里回神。可能这个叫金钟仁的作家说得对，做爱的确会让人发生改变，昨晚的性事让他有些开始怀念以往了，明明都是忘掉的事情……他收拾了大半天的房间，午饭也没有吃，到了下午三四点，才随便穿上运动服去超市买晚饭用的蔬菜。

而在另一家超市，吴世勋还蹲在货架前选糖果，金钟仁难得陪他一起，人站在对面往购物车上放了几大盒酸奶。  
忽然有两个女人的声音传过来“金老师？是金老师吗？”  
金钟仁回头，立刻有个小欢呼“啊啊啊，真的是金老师！！啊啊，我们可喜欢您的书了。”原来是粉丝。  
金钟仁商业性地笑着道谢“那下一本也拜托了。”  
“啊啊啊，肯定的肯定的，那个那个能合影吗？”粉丝激动着问。  
“嗯可以……啊，世勋啊，帮个忙吧。”他叫了已经挑完东西站在不远处看过来的吴世勋。  
吴世勋点点头，两个女生立即不加掩饰得“啊，金老师朋友吗，好帅啊。”如果不是吴世勋不笑时候独有的冷淡感，可能两个人还要自来熟的要求一起合影，但现在同金钟仁照完相，就乖乖离开。

“你说，我现在谈个恋爱怎么样？”  
“谁？你吗？”吴世勋推着购物车和金钟仁往收银台结账，“怎么？又需要新灵感吗？”  
“不是，是正经谈恋爱，和人交往住一起那种。”  
吴世勋笑出声“你能找到一个人接受你的恋爱观吗？”  
“我的恋爱观？”  
“就是没有任何约束，不做任何保障，不固定，只对身体和美负责，”吴世勋非常概括地讲着，“这个国家基本没有适合的人选吧，感觉全世界都很难有。”  
金钟仁愣了愣，有些自嘲似的“听你这么总结，我的确不大正常。”  
“他们说我是施虐调教，但其实我跟你比已经算是很普通的了，金老师啊，”他搭住金钟仁的肩膀“你才是真正的折磨对方，能折磨死……”他蓦地收住话语，“啊，对不起……”像是说错话。  
“没事儿，我明白。”金钟仁笑着摇头，“和我在一起的确太折磨了。”——他以前交往过不少人，正如吴世勋说得，大家都受不了那种感觉纷纷离开，而最后一个，一个年轻的男人则更极端了些，他是直接选择离开了这个世界，虽然最后被救回，但当时撕心裂肺地哭喊至今也难以忘记。  
“不过我觉得他不会，至少不会那么激烈，不会为了谁去改变自己，让对方影响自己，这样应该就没有问题。  
“他？”吴世勋拦到金钟仁眼前“原来你有人选了？我认识吗？”  
金钟仁笑笑“只是那么一说，其实不合适。”他看着吴世勋跃跃欲试八卦的模样，便用作家的智慧转换了话题“对了，你最近是不是把工作量降下来了？给自己放假吗？”  
果然吴世勋听到问题后，插上口袋逼闭紧了嘴巴。虽然他想否认，但事实的确是他每天都在确认邮件和即时消息，看那个叫朴灿烈的男人是否有再过来预约。他也不知道为什么，可能是因为那个人提了一下前男友让自己升起胜负欲？总而言之，真的很奇怪，他许久没有这样执着了。  
“工作瓶颈。”吴世勋垂下头，忽然手机振动下，打开消息栏，上面是简单的邮件标题——预约来自朴灿烈。  
“啊？啊啊……”吴世勋一阵激动，咬着嘴唇，使劲儿拍打了金钟仁几下，差点儿被金钟仁一脚踹开。他深吸口气，控制不住地上挑嘴角“我晚上亲自给你做饭吃。”  
“不了吧。”金钟仁一脸严肃。  
“我认真的。”  
“真的不了吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
金钟仁心血来潮，非要和吴世勋一起到他常去的按摩店开背。这家店本来是预约制，但因为是常客，又正好技师有空，就给做了安排，凑巧也空了一个二人间。两个人简单淋浴完毕，脱了浴衣后各自躺好趴下。  
吴世勋闭着眼睛“我就想过两年如果不做这个工作了，我还能去做什么。”  
金钟仁正让技师力度稍微轻一点儿，听到后朝吴世勋那儿望过去“你现在的储蓄，只要不遇到混蛋家伙，足够养老了吧。”  
“等我年纪大了，长了皱纹，头发也白了，背也弯了，周围没人会再陪我玩了，光有钱就可以吗？”吴世勋睁开眼，像是很认真的问着。  
“我想想，”金钟仁看向他，“有钱大部分就可以的，实在不行你不是还有我。”说完禁不住笑了出。  
“啧。”吴世勋咂下舌头“七八十了还要跟你一起过，我还不如孤独终老算了。”  
“你看……所以说嘛，遇不到真心想一起的人，倒不如自己走完人生。”金钟仁趴着转了下头，调整了更舒适的位置闭上眼睛，“所以，不要想那么多了。”

他们从按摩店出来，吴世勋还不想回家，于是在路口道别，他打车往一个哥哥开的酒吧去玩儿。等到了发觉今天搞了什么活动，人比平时多一倍，但来的都来了，也懒得换地方，自己跟店长打过招呼，就坐到吧台往驻唱的小台子上看演出。不长时间，有人不打招呼得挨着他坐下“方便吗？聊聊天？”看上去打扮得略浮夸，但勉强还算是中上等的男人。  
“不用了，我等朋友。”不过吴世勋明显没有兴趣，将酒杯换了一只手。  
“等朋友？那你等了有一段时间，你那个朋友也太过分了。”男人像是读不懂拒绝一样，仍然死咬不放。  
吴世勋也不想在朋友的店里吵什么，喝了前面的酒，一言不发起身选择直接离开。万没想到他都走出店门，男人竟然还一路跟过来，甚至上手抓他的胳膊“我一看就知道你是做那行的，说个价格听听吧。”  
“我是做哪行的？”吴世勋听到这句话，转身反问。  
“别装了，挺好看的脸，肯定是混娱乐圈没混出来，改来风月场所了吧，”男人见他没有完全不理会自己，似乎更加确信，伸手去摸自己钱包，“一次多少钱？”  
吴世勋冷笑声，扭头要走，男人却是上前猛地拽住他衣服“别他妈装了，三百万买你一晚上，够了吧。”他这句话音量极高，引得路过的人都侧目。  
吴世勋深呼吸一口“我让你放手。”用力甩开，那边人可能没想到对方会如此剧烈反抗，踉跄几步没有站稳，直接上来骂了脏话，抡起胳膊就要揍人，这时候，一个啤酒易拉罐稳准狠得砸到了他的后背，男人更加火大，疯了似的“谁！哪个狗崽子！！！”  
旁边奔驰G65的车门开着，有人朝这边喊“你动手试试。”  
看到有钱人，这边自然有点儿动摇不大敢再那么嚣张，怕惹到不该惹的人物，但还是硬着头皮“你先过来，我连你一起揍！  
幸好吴世勋快步过去，算是给了彼此台阶，不让事情闹大，人挡在车门前面“朴先生？”  
朴灿烈见那边还是骂骂咧咧，但已经止步不上前，大概也明白对方现在只不过逞强，他也是不愿意闹事的，只刚才开车路过等红灯，恰好看到了吴世勋被纠缠的一幕，于是过来稍微帮忙“上车吧，我送你。“  
吴世勋点点头，坐去副驾驶，他系好安全带，发现朴灿烈还是没有发动车子，忍不住问了声“怎么了？”  
“你往哪边走啊？”朴灿烈笑了出来，他今天就穿了件黑T，下面是黑色的运动裤，看着像是去哪里锻炼，简简单单却也很好看。  
吴世勋也笑出“去XX道那边吧。谢谢。”  
“收到。”

他俩驶出这片商业区，一会儿后，朴灿烈笑着问“我脸上有东西吗？”  
吴世勋这才察觉自己刚刚就一直盯着对方看，很是失态了，他有些不好意思，耳朵都有点儿发红，别过头看向窗外“不好意思，我走神了。”  
“没事儿，不过，你和上次见面完全不像一个人。”  
吴世勋“嗯？”了声，“我看着没有那么S是不是，不好意思让你幻灭了。”  
朴灿烈真的笑出来“那倒没有，再说都是工作，我懂的，一天二十四小时保持工作状态也累了。”  
“所以我平时不和客户有任何接触，”吴世勋感觉对方很适合谈天，几句话让他就没了陌生的距离感，“这样对大家都好。而且大多数人也不想公开自己性向，如果日常遇到我恐怕都要犯恐慌症。”  
“其实没什么的，都是各自选择，本来就不该被评断的隐私。”朴灿烈转了个弯继续前行。  
吴世勋再次看向对方“就算是年轻人，也很少和你一样想法，特别是有钱人的圈子。”  
朴灿烈也看了他一眼，继续笑着“证明我家教好。”  
“还是你那个前男友给你灌输的？”吴世勋忽然玩笑似的说了这么一句。  
朴灿烈却一顿，没有接着这句话往下说。  
看出了这点的吴世勋也有些抱歉，咬咬嘴唇“不好意思。”  
“没什么，就是你突然提起他，我有点儿……哈哈哈哈……”朴灿烈干笑了两声，“我们俩算不上和平分手，当然也没有说打起来那种，总归就是在吵架，冷暴力里中不愉快的结束关系的。”  
“是这样吗？”吴世勋点点头，他非常有分寸，自然不会追问细节。  
“性上面处不好，问题还真的蛮严重的哈。”朴灿烈却自己开起了玩笑，“所以我决定还是和老师你多请教一下吧。”  
“欢迎，我等着你加入我正式会员呢。”吴世勋也顺势把话题弄得轻松。  
朴灿烈转头扫了他眼“你穿白T蛮好看的，下次预约就穿这个吧。”  
吴世勋被突如其来的夸奖弄得有点儿害羞般，人赶忙调头往外看风景“好的，我记下了。”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
“小区吗？”朴灿烈按照吴世勋给的地址开过去，有些疑惑。  
“不是所有客人都喜欢约在外面酒店会所。”吴世勋解开安全带，看着朴灿烈恍然大悟模样，笑着跟上一句“况且这是我住的地方。”  
“你住的地方？”  
“嗯，今天我休息。”  
“哦哦，你也要休假的。”  
“喂，血汗工厂吗？”吴世勋忍不住去打趣这个人，“我这也是工作，自然就需要休息啊。”  
朴灿烈跟着笑，探身过去帮他开了车门“过几天见。”他靠过来时，还能闻到很自然的洗发乳的淡香。  
吴世勋点点头，道谢后下了车，看着那边驶离后，刚要回身，突然被人从后面勾住脖子“说！是不是背着我偷情了！”  
金钟仁不知道为什么出现在小区门口，玩笑着闹他。  
“呀！”吴世勋用手肘往后顶了下，“你干什么出来了。”  
“想让你捎点儿啤酒上来，发消息你又不回，我只能自己买了。”金钟仁晃晃左手拎着的购物袋，然后揽住吴世勋肩膀“什么人啊。”  
“一个客户。”  
“少骗我，你一向不和客户私下接触的。”  
吴世勋有些无奈“碰巧了，哎呀，你是我妈吗？问这么多？”  
他俩正在斗嘴，忽然听到后面有人喊了声“不好意思？”转头，发现朴灿烈的车不知何时又转了回，拉下车窗“你的墨镜……”  
吴世勋赶紧小跑两步，过去接过来“抱歉又让你绕回来。”  
“没关系。”朴灿烈向他身后的金钟仁望过去，同时点点头打了招呼。

车子再一次开走，吴世勋则是握着墨镜，忍不住向上翻了个白眼，转过身“金钟仁，你没事儿喝什么啤酒啊。”  
金钟仁莫名其妙“我喝酒怎么了？”不过作为一个搞两性文学的作家，人立即明白下，张开嘴点着头“啊，吴世勋，你喜欢他啊？”  
吴世勋一个巴掌拍上他的脑壳“我喜欢你！走吧走吧！”  
“你这很明显就是。”金钟仁捂住额头，不服气得被推着往小区里走去，  
“就是什么啊，你小说白写了，什么都不懂。”  
“我跟你打个赌，你不喜欢他，我跟你姓。”  
“吴钟仁先生你好。”  
“你就嘴硬吧，你等着哭吧。”  
吴世勋自然不想一直被笑话，他忽然睁大眼睛“都编辑？？”  
果然金钟仁一下弹跳似的蹦出去“都编辑？哪儿？哪儿？”  
“看把你吓得哈哈哈哈哈哈”吴世勋一阵狂笑，当然，他是不知道都暻秀对金钟仁来说，可能不再单纯是个编辑，不过效果总归达到，两边默契得都收敛住，谁也不说什么了。

……

桌子上手机备忘录铃声响起，都暻秀望了一眼，接着关死，自己按下笔记本电脑，摘掉眼镜向后靠住椅背揉起鼻梁，随后起身到柜子里拿出身衣服，换上后刚要往外走，忽然转身又看了看穿衣镜，把身上的黑T换成了白色。

他和朴灿烈约了吃饭，时间是那边订的，饭店是他来选。进去后发现那人先到，正在看菜单，见到都暻秀之后，稍一招手“这里。”  
“这家主厨推荐都挺不错的。”都暻秀拖开椅子坐在他对面。  
“嗯，那不如多要几个。”朴灿烈点着头。  
都暻秀笑了“吃不上的……好吧，点吧，打包好了。”他想多少年了，朴灿烈还是这个脾气，什么都想试一试，就仿佛再也不回来吃饭一样，恨不得一次性上齐所有菜。  
朴灿烈却摇摇头“算了，你当初说的，回去用微波打，什么都不好吃了。”  
“没再找个人一起生活吗？”都暻秀笑出，接过菜单，点了他想要的主食。  
“有过，不合适又分了，”朴灿烈托着下巴，“你呢？”  
“我一直一个人。”都暻秀倒是没有刻意隐瞒。  
朴灿烈却是顿了顿“是吗……啊……嗯……一个人挺好的，我现在也觉得其实如果不是特别合得来，不，我不是那个意思……”他觉得自己可能说错了话，提前截住。  
都暻秀笑着点点头“你说得没错，不是特别合得来的话，一起生活总会有问题，就像我们当初一样。”  
朴灿烈端起水杯“我没说是咱们两个。”默默加上这样一句。  
“灿烈啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，就很久没这么喊这个名字了，”都暻秀抱起胳膊，又放下，“想喊喊试试。”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
饭吃得差不多，朴灿烈问要不要继续去哪里坐坐。  
“不了，明天早上有个会。”都暻秀用纸巾沾沾嘴巴。  
“那改天再约吧，我送你回家。”朴灿烈拿着账单站起。

在车里，两个人都没说话，等着朴灿烈喊了一声“暻秀啊……”转头发现这个人已经靠着副驾座椅背闭上眼睛，他以前也是这样，为了不跟自己瞎聊，会装睡，但今天似乎真的睡着，格外恬静。朴灿烈轻轻叹口气，笑着摇摇头又轻轻念了声“暻秀啊……”

车子停在楼下，都暻秀才醒过来，他揉着眼“不好意思，最近几天通宵。”  
“你注意点儿别太累了。”朴灿烈开了车锁。  
“嗯，那先走了。”  
“暻秀……”朴灿烈忽然抓住他手腕，像是有什么话要讲，可偏偏一句都讲不出。这时候，都暻秀忽然靠过来，轻轻吻了他的脸颊“晚安了。”  
这个吻太快，以至于朴灿烈都来不及反应，都暻秀已经下了车，他挥挥手“我们两个好容易走到现在，还能坐下像朋友一样吃饭，就不要再回到以前了好吗？”  
朴灿烈捂着适才被亲吻的地方，笑着点点头，发动起车子——朋友？因为不能做恋人而只好放手的选择不是吗？他不喜欢这个退而求其次的感觉，他真的不喜欢……

到了现在，夏天基本已经结束，吹来的风不再是燥热不堪，而是带有秋天的凉意。吴世勋坐在私人游艇外看着岸上的夜景，身上披着件长款的缎面浴袍。  
“世勋，我可以了……”有个年长的声音从里面传出。  
吴世勋就放下红酒杯，转身进到内里。男人看起来已经有五六十岁，头发一丝不乱得分着，如果仔细辨认，还是电视上偶尔会出现的面庞，至于名字和头衔都不便随意说出来。  
吴世勋拥住他“叔叔，我们试试新玩具好吗？”  
“我什么都听你的，”男人伸手去摸吴世勋的脸，被轻轻躲开。人走到桌子前选着要用的道具，可这个时候，他忽然被男人从后面大力搂住”世勋啊，我实在忍不住了……”因为这个客人跟自己很久了，又是非常有名望，他怎么也不会想到对方会这么反常。  
“叔叔？”吴世勋往后倒退几步，将人推开“你这样可不对……”  
“世勋，我认真的……我不想再搞那些了，我只想让你当我情人，正经的情人……”男人说话声音越来越急促“我养着你，你看那些楼，你喜欢的我都可以送给你，这个游艇，还有其他，只要你说……我都可以，只要你同意……”  
吴世勋靠着台子“叔叔，不好意思，我暂时还不想……”他迅速回了身，开始收拾东西，“这样吧，今天先到这里，以后如果您那边还有需要可以再约，如果觉得不合适，那我们也就到此为止了，谢谢这些年的光顾。”  
“因为有其他的爱人吗？”男人看着也并不会说要进一步强求，而只这么问了句。  
吴世勋没有予以回答。  
“年轻人啊……以后你会知道自己错过了什么的。”他的手伸过去，拉住吴世勋的衣服，“来吧，我们继续今晚……被你一拒绝，我似乎更兴奋了……”

“所以呢？”金钟仁看着关于他新书的前期宣传方案，从电脑后有一搭没一搭问道。  
“没有所以了……”吴世勋坐在他书桌对面，拿着桌子上一个紫色的跳蛋摆弄。  
“嗯……那我能做点儿什么？”金钟仁开始边问吴世勋，边打字询问对方工作人员他对方案里的几个疑问。  
“没什么，我就是无聊找你聊天。”  
“世勋啊，抱歉，我今天真的不行，新书下周就要发行了……”  
“okok……”吴世勋站起身“我不烦你了。”  
“改天请你吃饭！”金钟仁朝着走出书房的吴世勋喊了声，继续埋头下去忙自己的工作。

这边吴世勋则倒在沙发上抱着手机玩儿游戏，而这时提醒栏闪进他不怎么用的APP消息提醒，滑进去发现是都暻秀给他的留言，问晚上有没有时间。  
吴世勋盘着腿坐起来，这个app聊天界面设计的不是很好，所以他也没有多说话，只问了句“时间地点？”  
“还是上次酒吧，十点可以吗？”  
“可以。”

都暻秀今天没有带他的电脑包，应该不是从工作地方过来，吴世勋打了招呼坐在旁边“好突然。”  
“嗯，就是很突然。”都暻秀转头“去酒店吗？”  
“这也太过于速食了……”吴世勋笑着回道“不能稍微聊聊天？”  
“聊天？聊什么？”都暻秀皱皱眉“我们的共同点的话，可能就是你的室友？”  
“钟仁？那算了吧，我不想聊他。”  
两个人这么沉默下，直到吴世勋又问道“你一直都是这样open似的约人吗？”  
“也不是，我以前有过固定的男友……”都暻秀似乎并不避讳谈个人感情，“只是最近才开始用手机，没想到就遇到你，我觉得上次还行。”  
“那就是想和我固定得约吗？”  
“我这边有这个想法，不知道你觉得如何？”  
吴世勋在脱离他的趣味和工作后，对有三两个普通性爱关系的炮友这件事还是很接受的，而且他对都暻秀也有些兴趣，总觉得这人外表和实际总是违和矛盾，特别好玩儿，人点点头“那我们就正式交换一下联系方式，不要总在app上发消息了。”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
刚进酒店的房间，吴世勋就揽住都暻秀，从后面亲吻上对方。都暻秀则闭上眼睛，单只手臂抬起摸上吴世勋的侧边脸颊，自己也转头，将嘴唇靠上。  
手顺着往下摸进都暻秀的裤子中，吴世勋才发觉这个人根本没穿内衣，他稍微一怔，觉得又被突破了一次想象，都暻秀似乎察觉到了，转了身拽着他往床上“太麻烦了。”  
吴世勋小声笑着“每次都是‘惊喜’吗？”他褪了自己的衣服，接着立刻俯身抱住眼前的人，肆意亲吻开……

润滑液加体液在两具身体交合时让抽插的部分发出粘腻的声音，都暻秀跪趴在床上，两只手被吴世勋抓住向后，显得格外无助。  
“暻秀啊……”吴世勋忽然俯下身“我和你的前男友，哪个更好些呢？”  
都暻秀有些筋疲力尽，说话声音都没了太多力气“我比较不出……”  
“那就是我了？”吴世勋忽然加快了速度，在对方的叫声中，高潮着射出。  
然后不顾汗水的相拥了会儿，他靠着床头坐起，抽纸巾先大概得一擦腿根处不小心漏出来的精液。  
都暻秀则是戴好眼镜，扶着脖子左右活动放松。  
“所以可以把前男友的好玩儿事情说一说吗？”吴世勋不知怎么突然八卦起。  
都暻秀斜望着他“你看着不想喜欢打听这些东西的人。”  
“嗯，只是最近接触的人里，总是有‘前男友’这个词出现。”  
“他就是普通人，没什么，非要说的话，偶尔有些吵，但无所谓，都挺好的。”  
“都挺好的？那为什么会分手呢？”  
“都挺好的，但不适合我，”都暻秀突然笑出，“你是不是没有过前男友？”  
“喂，”吴世勋推了他一下“我看着像处男吗？”  
“做爱又不代表爱过。”都暻秀起身往浴室走。  
吴世勋则同他一起“我的确没有说很想念过哪个人，所以也不大清楚既然觉得对方很好，又要分手这种。”  
“小弟弟啊……”都暻秀忽然略一垫脚尖，摸了摸他的头发。  
“喂喂，比我大一岁而已，不要装成熟了，”吴世勋偏偏头，“钟仁说……”他把话停了下。  
“钟仁？金老师吗？他说我什么？”都暻秀回过身，手指拨弄着吴世勋软塌下的性器。  
“他说你其实也挺小孩子的，虽然是哥哥。”  
都暻秀“噗”得笑出“好，我知道他怎么评价我了，下次他的稿子过来……”  
“喂喂喂，公报私仇合适么？”吴世勋抓起他的手。  
都暻秀则靠近朝他吹口气“还想来一次吗？”  
吴世勋任他抱着自己开始亲吻……

第二次爱做完，匆匆洗了澡，两个人一起在酒店休息，对都暻秀来说床有些硬了，但吴世勋似乎很喜欢，很快就睡着。都暻秀只有撑着胳膊往这边看，他们其实大可以不在这里过夜，但不知怎么，两个人仿佛都不愿意做完爱立即分手。他伸出手去摸吴世勋的脸，然后又一笑“前男友啊。”人自言自语念叨句，彻底躺下来，缩了缩身体，趴靠着对方闭上眼睛……

…………

以前出书，金钟仁要参加各种零散的签售，今年出版社可能要提升他的位置，小的书店基本都推掉，所以比以往都要空闲些。人靠在沙发上用kkt和都暻秀聊天——  
“所以就说装帧很重要。”  
“但总要考虑成本。”  
“嗯，晚上要不要出来吃饭？我发现一家鸡肉店不错。”  
“金老师你话题转得太快了。”  
“我只是突然饿了。”  
“吃饭可以，不能做爱，我晚上有工作。”  
“……都编辑你脑洞转得更快。”  
“我突然想到你约我的目的。”  
其实的确有点儿这个意思，对方一眼看破了，金钟仁也不好否认，打下一串“kkkk”之后直接去问“那么怎么样，哪天可以呢？”  
“你最后一天的签售是不是回首尔，在我们出版社的中心书店？”  
“是。”  
“那我去那里等你，一起走好了。”  
“哦。”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
新书的销量着实不错，如果不出意外，在年末出版社的各种成绩中，都是很显著的存在，这个前提下，主编自然也会对金钟仁各种照顾，甚至亲自出席了最后一天的签售，都暻秀站在男人身边，被映衬得又生生小了几岁。  
“都编辑，那个我想来杯楼下cloud店里的咖啡，不知道你方便走一趟吗？”主编突然看似不经意的安排了个完全不需要都暻秀去做的工作。  
“方便的，金老师呢？”都暻秀倒是无所谓，还顺道问了金钟仁。  
“拿铁吧，谢谢。”金钟仁微笑着，目送这个小身影消失在视线中。而转视主编，则觉得这人特别焦急得等待什么——不就是杯咖啡吗，有这么渴求吗？金钟仁心说着，结果主编冲着不远打上招呼，然后带了金钟仁也往那边——

“给您介绍下，这位是我们大股东，也是董事之一，朴灿烈先生。”“这边是我们出版社签约的最红的几位作家之一，金钟仁先生。”  
两个人面面相觑，仿佛同时想起，一起点着头握了手。  
“我读过金老师的新作，嗯，还蛮有趣的。”  
“我的作品基本还是女性向为主，男人读的话可能会不适应某些情节。”金钟仁笑着。  
“很细腻，有些情节也蛮动人的，我还是喜欢读小说的，各式各样都喜欢。”  
“那太难得了，现在很多人不愿意读这些东西，特别我这样的书更被归类到垃圾。”  
“很多人都是看也不看直接发表议论的。”  
“所以我也没怎么放在心上。”  
他们两个人还在聊着，主编忽然道“啊，不好意思，我往那边去一趟。”他人高马大，却行动迅速，话音落，已经出去好远，似乎是挡住了什么人往这边走。

“有机会一定要一起坐一坐。”朴灿烈应该是还有其他事，只不过临时过来，所以已经打算离开。  
金钟仁就往外送了几步，然后忽然低声叫道“朴先生。”  
“怎么？”  
“世勋，我是说吴世勋，我们俩是合租的公寓，再没其他关系。”金钟仁忽然这样讲道。  
朴灿烈愣了下，那么一笑，点点头，往中间电梯处走去了。  
刚好主编还正在让都暻秀继续去做点别的，但他没想到朴灿烈会那么快离开，刚好走过来和都暻秀撞了个正着。  
哎呀，主编想我真的尽力了，他简短打了招呼再见，立刻退出他自认尴尬的地方，往金钟仁那边去了。

“你负责的？”朴灿烈看到主编离开，换上更为亲近的口气问道。  
“嗯，算是我回韩国后，第一份正式项目吧。”  
“很不错，看得出是你的风格。这位金先生审美也挺好的，你们俩合作应该能开心。”朴灿烈是真心实意夸奖了金钟仁。  
都暻秀则看看他“你还和以前一样，什么书都会读一读。”  
“这不是你和我说的吗？多看一下，比多说一句要强很多。”朴灿烈看都暻秀笑了，忍不住轻声问道“等下忙完了有空吗？和我去吃个饭吧。”  
都暻秀看看他，摇摇头“约了人了。”  
朴灿烈摊摊手“好吧，再约。”人从电梯离开……

金钟仁发现主编虽然站在自己这边，但一直时不时往都暻秀和朴灿烈那儿打量，忍不住笑道“您怎么了？他俩有什么关系值得这样关注？”  
本来就是玩笑，结果主编却一本正经看向他“金老师也知道了？都编辑和你说的吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“那位朴董事，是他的前男友。”

…………


	14. Chapter 14

14  
可能因为自感说了不该说的话，主编有些讪讪的，先一步离开了书店。这样倒也好，等着活动结束，和其他工作人员打了招呼，金钟仁和都暻秀一起往停车场走去。  
“去你家吗？”  
“嗯，我家吧，方便些，”都暻秀拉开车门，他车子是辆普通的起亚，内饰也没有，人拿着副驾座上的文件袋扔到后面，“我们先去趟超市，家里没菜了。”  
“你要自己做饭吗？”金钟仁稍微调了椅背。  
“时间还早，可以简单做点儿。”  
“耶，”这边稍微夸张地鼓掌，“好棒。”  
都暻秀看小孩子一样瞅过，笑了笑，发动车子。

路上，金钟仁扭头看他“你说我们俩这个样是不是不大像单纯的性爱关系？”  
“那还能有什么呢？”都暻秀握着方向盘并不看他。  
“比如，有点儿像恋人？”  
都暻秀一笑“恋人吗？”  
“我们可以试一下，至少今天晚上，怎么样？”  
“无实质表演吗？倒是很适合作为下一本书的题材。”  
“什么都能说到工作……”金钟仁靠回椅背，捏住眉心。  
都暻秀继续笑着，没有再开口讲话。

等着车子在一家超市门口停下，两人要下车的时候，金钟仁忽然拉住他的手。  
“嗯？”都暻秀回头“怎么了？”  
金钟仁这样搂过他，轻轻一吻“哥，我们今晚是限定恋人了……”然后弯着嘴角，从另一边欢快地下了车子。  
都暻秀则摸下嘴唇，笑着摇摇头……

当然在公共场合的超市里，即便人不多，作为成年人，金钟仁也不会说故意去同都暻秀亲密，只是在最后一个边角的货架前，他搂过这个人肩膀，迅速亲了下对方额头。  
“别闹。”都暻秀愣了下，没有躲闪，仅仅嘴上这样讲。  
金钟仁笑笑，又抓了他的手，这次是真的被甩开，于是他自己就抄住口袋，格外有趣得继续跟着都暻秀买东西，临着结账，却忽然被一个走过来的女人撞了满怀。  
“不好意思。”对方抬起脸看看他，又看看正在检查购物篮的都暻秀，飞速跑走。  
金钟仁则回身看过去，都暻秀掏出钱包站到收银台前叫了他一声“怎么了？”  
“没，总觉得好像哪里见过。”  
都暻秀也跟着望了眼，觉得没什么就结好帐，金钟仁自然而然接过一个购物袋，回车上去了。

晚饭简单做了意面，煎了两块儿肉排以及一锅花菜。金钟仁挽着袖子洗碗，都暻秀则拿着湿抹布擦桌子。他们真的就像普通情侣一样，并没有急于做爱，反倒是靠在一起看了会儿电视，又各自刷了会儿社交网站，特别金钟仁还开了个短暂的十几秒的直播，都暻秀安静地抱着靠垫在他对面，等到那边说了声“好了，结束了。”才凑头过来“我到现在也不大会搞这些。  
“其实也没什么意思，但就是有点儿强迫依赖。”金钟仁扔开手机，揪住对方往自己怀里坐下，如此吻了过来。都暻秀闭上眼，搂住他的脖颈，又慢慢放开用手捧住金钟仁的脸，短暂分开后，再次吻上……  
“哥……暻秀……“金钟仁咬了他的手指，“和我做情侣感觉好吗？”  
都暻秀抿嘴笑笑，牵着他手站起往卧室走去……

房间里循环着一首《Billionaire》，脸上高潮的红晕还在，都暻秀坐骑在金钟仁的身上，撑着他的肩膀大口得呼吸，金钟仁则是抓着他坐起，让人背对自己跪在床上，往前压上他的腰“疼的话和我讲……”  
都暻秀抓着床单，粗缓得“嗯”了声，感觉自己再次被进入，接着便是一次比一次更深入得撞击，直到那边也完全射出，人才完全趴下来，侧身看着金钟仁揪着安全套放到一边卫生纸中“今天好长时间……”  
“嗯，怎么？累了吗？”  
“有一些……”都暻秀阖眼轻轻道“最近可能太放纵了。”  
“放纵？”金钟仁趴过来，用手指玩儿他的垂下来的眼睫毛“怎么放纵了？”  
都暻秀闭着眼伸手去拍他“你先去洗澡，快去，全是精液味道。”  
金钟仁笑笑，翻身下地往浴室走去……

过了夜，第二天清早从这边离开，他站在街头拦出租，等了会儿总觉得哪里怪怪的，四处望了圈，忽然发觉对面站了个女人正在望着自己，虽然戴着口罩，但眼神却一点儿也不遮掩赤裸裸地盯着。  
金钟仁被看得有些发毛，幸好这时候有车子停下，他赶紧坐上，回头从玻璃再看，那个女人果不其然还在看着他的车。吓得他赶紧回过身，心里想可能是精神病吧。然后低头去看手机，都暻秀这个时候发了消息过来“限定结束了，希望下本书合作愉快。”  
这个对话框的出现缓解了刚刚的不适感，金钟仁笑出“合作愉快。”

他回到公寓，刚开门，看到吴世勋摇摇晃晃头上贴着冰贴朝自己打招呼“早。”  
“你怎么这是？”  
“胃疼，发烧，”吴世勋说着话靠住沙发慢慢滑躺下去“等了你一晚上，结果你都没回来。”  
“你等我有什么用，去医院了吗？”  
“吃了药，好多了。”吴世勋摸索着旁边手机“今天晚上的预约时间……我看看……”  
“疯了你了，”金钟仁上去就把他手机拿开“取消吧，今晚好好休息。”  
结果那边大力摇头“不行，不能取消，把手机还我，快还我。”吴世勋挣扎着坐起，两只手向前伸着要抢回。  
“你什么时候那么重视预约了？之前心情不好连着取消三天的不是你吗？今天这个样子了，反而要去……”金钟仁话稍停顿，“朴灿烈？今晚是这个人预约？”  
吴世勋稍怔，急忙摇头“不是啦不是。”  
“你骗鬼吧，肯定是他。”可惜还是被金钟仁抓住了，高举起手机，接着又忽然用前置摄像头对准吴世勋“我帮你取消。”  
吴世勋急忙用胳膊挡住脸，避免手机被人脸识别开启，同时仍然喊着“金钟仁你少管我！！还我手机！”  
安静了几秒钟，他小心翼翼从胳膊后面露出眼睛，发现金钟仁坐在旁边，并没有再尝试开机而是若有所思模样，便用脚碰碰对方“喂，想什么呢？”  
“就是那个朴灿烈……”他转头撑着沙发扶手看过吴世勋“他真的那么好吗？”  
吴世勋被问懵了下，但也借机一把抽回自己手机“我怎么知道，我又不熟。”  
“你不熟？那你喜欢他？”  
“我都说了多少遍了，我没有喜欢他！”吴世勋看着金钟仁，自己揉着太阳穴，“……我可能会喜欢他，但只是可能，目前只是觉得他还行，外表，性格……嗯……”人猛地看过来“你干嘛？你也看上他了？我跟你说金钟仁，别打我客户主意，花田那么大，跟我抢来抢去的没意思。”  
“看你这个样子吧，十五岁啊，国中生啊……跟你抢？你抢得过我吗？”金钟仁拍了他头一下起身过去“我煮点儿粥给你。”


	15. Chapter 15

15  
朴灿烈的预约取消了，不是吴世勋这边主动，而是对方发来消息说临时有事，并且支付了双倍的费用。  
“好的，“吴世勋打上字“那下次见。”显得很是平静冷淡  
可人在床上，向前抱住枕头，奋力甩了几下，又大字型摊开。  
金钟仁应该是跑去超市买米，他俩日常根本不会准备这些在家里，一旦需要了只能现购物。当然吴世勋最后还叮嘱他，实在不行买速食粥就行。

他自己慢慢下地，到外面找pad想要搜点儿什么来看，结果听到门口转来按开锁密码的声音——这么快回来吗？吴世勋想着，又觉得奇怪，因为他们之前刚换了指纹锁，怎么突然又开始输密码了。忽然打了个激灵，往旁边的监控小窗看过——是个不认识的人，戴着口罩和帽子，身量瞧着该是个女人。他大了胆子贴住门喊了声“谁！”  
那边应该也是吓了一跳，倒退两步，往后跑去，但忽得又刹住脚步，似乎是看到了摄像头，这么久久得盯住了足两秒，才再次跑开。

把这个情况同小区负责人讲了后，金钟仁问吴世勋要不要报警。  
“先不用了吧，毕竟只是按了按密码而已。”吴世勋已经退烧了，身体还是虚弱，讲话也有气无力。  
“真奇怪，我早上也遇到个女人盯着看，但当时就觉得可能是精神病，没多想。”  
“恭喜金作家获得私生一个。”吴世勋举举手里的茶杯。  
“不一定是同一个人，你怎么不说是你的呢？”  
“我的客户都很高级的，他们想要怎么样我，不会按密码，可能会直接在附近买个楼或者房子之类……”  
“哦哦，好高级啊，好高端啊……”金钟仁向上翻着眼睛。  
吴世勋扔了抱枕过去砸他“我是无所谓，但你这个工作也是公众人物，万一被公开了私生活是不是挺麻烦。”  
“一名情色小说作家，你觉得公众对我的私生活会抱有什么期待呢？”他过去揉了揉吴世勋的头发，“我又不是爱豆，放心啦，不会影响我赚钱来继续和你合租公寓的。”

这件事过去了将近两个礼拜，金钟仁几乎都快忘记，还是这天中午，都暻秀主动联系了他，同时带有一张他站在路边打手机的照片。  
“你什么时候拍的我啊？”金钟仁还笑嘻嘻和那边逗趣。  
“是一个网站上po的……”都暻秀随即贴了网址，点开后，果真有各式各样的偷拍，下面的匿名回复甚至开始认真人肉起他每天的动线。  
“无聊。”金钟仁回了句，关上网站。  
“你最好注意一些，虽然公众人物都会有这样的粉丝，但我刚才看了一圈下来，发现有人发言很极端。”  
“好的，谢谢……不过你是不是有担心我？”  
这条消息发送后，石沉大海，那边不再有传回。

这天晚上，吴世勋只有一个客户，结束工作回到家，取了快递包裹走上楼，刚要打开，金钟仁却走出按住他的手“我来。”  
“嗯？这是给我的呀。”吴世勋愣了愣，但也松开工具刀。  
“今天我收到了同样大小的，嗯……”他看看上面寄件人栏“是一个地方寄出的……里面”脸色非常难看，声音也很严肃，他小心的划开缠绕很多的胶带，“是只死猫……”说着用手指挑开一个缝隙看了两眼，随后立刻开了房间门放到外面走廊，自己回来站过去洗手“果然是一样的。”  
“死猫？”吴世勋瞳孔抖了下，从口袋又掏出个信封“我还替你拿了个这个……”  
——“哥哥，我是那么的爱着你，本以为你会像书里一样是敏感而细腻得也爱着我，没想到你却背着我和一个男人同居。甚至还不让我再进入你的小区！！！你欺骗了我的感情，我恨你！！！我要杀了勾引你的男人！”应该是左手写的信，歪歪扭扭。  
“血？”金钟仁手指夹着信纸，恶心得扔开。  
“红颜料调出来的……”吴世勋倒是镇静“血干了不是这个样子……”  
“你被人威胁生命了。”  
““还蛮好玩儿的，原来和名人谈恋爱是这种感觉。”吴世勋抓过信纸还一脸兴奋。  
“吴世勋你这个人，该胆小时候怎么又心那么大了！”金钟仁拿起手机“她要杀了你，快报警吧。”

虽然金钟仁觉得事情开始严重，可吴世勋显然没有当回事，报警之后还是如以往一样，并没有刻意小心。下午他睡觉起来，拎着一袋子衣服送楼下免费的干洗服务，人趴在柜台玩儿手机。  
“一共十一件，麻烦您签字。”那边推来服务卡。  
“嗯，”吴世勋点点头“谢谢。”  
“吴先生，金老师的外套是您一直穿吗？”那边忽然用微笑的口吻问出了一句话。  
“嗯？”吴世勋直接抬头。  
“这件是我看着哥哥买的外套，为什么你一直在穿……”对方的眼神已经非正常。  
吴世勋果断退后，想要跑出，却发现不知道什么时候门的电子锁已经锁死。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
吴世勋深呼吸一口气，稍微放松，回过头恢复了一种冷淡高高在上的表情，望着对面女人的神情中，更多的是一种嫌恶，就好比看到肮脏的垃圾。  
女人脸色因为激动而通红，嘴唇干裂着“恶心，你个死同性恋恶心！！！”  
吴世勋冷冷地，弯了弯嘴角“钟仁啊，不对，你的金老师，是因为觉得我好看优雅，所以主动提出要和我住在一起……”他的手不着痕迹得背过去摸索手机的home键，“你觉得他会怎么看你呢？”  
“别跟我提问！”女人似乎哪里被触痛，尖锐声音高喊着“你不配！！”  
“人呢，要有自知之明，”吴世勋抬手拨弄下头发，“你说我是同性恋，很恶心，那作为异性恋的你，为什么钟仁，不，金老师不喜欢呢？”  
“哥哥没有不喜欢我……”那边声音愈加发颤  
“要我打电话过去问一下吗？”吴世勋握着手机抬起来  
“不许！我不许！！”女人又一次发疯大喊，这一回她却是从柜台后冲出，直愣愣撞向吴世勋，嘴里已经开始胡言乱语，听不清在咒骂什么。  
吴世勋迅速躲闪开，尽可能最大力气地抓住对方的手腕，不让那边再有任何攻击举动，而这个时候，外面物业和警察的声音也响了起来……

女人被蒙上一件西服，跟随警车从小区离开。金钟仁则过来扶着吴世勋肩膀“你怎么样了？”  
“没事儿，就是吓了一跳，”吴世勋拍着胸口，神情也没有适才的镇静，紧紧拢着眉头同时划了个十字“上帝保佑，”随后捶了一拳过去，“我要是因为你死了，这辈子亏大了。”  
金钟仁见他还能开玩笑，就知道没有什么大事儿，过去搂着好一个揉对方头发“也吓死我了。明天请你吃烤肉压压惊。”  
旁边一个善后的警察过来，请他们一起去做笔录，路上稍微轻松着口气“幸好没有什么利器，目前看就是普通的STK，暂时可以放心。”  
“但之前她还寄过那种‘死亡威胁’。”金钟仁说道。  
“是吗？那我们要仔细再问一下了。”

这件事最后，金钟仁和吴世勋同意不提起诉讼，申请了禁止令，不许女人再接近，总算是大体解决。  
晚上，吴世勋照例去见客户，金钟仁则坐在厨房吧台的高脚凳上给都暻秀发消息“私生的事情解决了，这两天可能会出个新闻，估计那些无聊论坛也会稍微安分一些。”  
几分钟后那边才回复了“好的。”两个字。

这些日子风平浪静，应该是大好的休假时间，以往，新书刚发售，金钟仁都会给自己放一个长假，不再和任何工作上的人员或事务发生联系，而且也绝对不会马上开始构思新的小说，他自己的原话是“土地需要休养生息才不会逐渐贫瘠。”  
可像现在，只不过才过了十几天，他已经跟都暻秀约时间，说想见面聊聊下一本书的计划。  
“之前有一个四季系列，我看只搞了春夏，销售和口碑都不错，为什么不再继续呢？”  
“因为秋是有果实采摘的，我现在没有……”金钟仁在手机这边笑着，“……你要不要做这颗果实呢？”他忽然说了句暧昧肉麻的情话，自己都有点儿手脚蜷缩。  
都暻秀在那边也笑出声“这个句子出现在书里，我一定让你删去。”  
“啊，有电话进来，等下给你打过去。”  
“不用了，我到家了，具体见面再说吧。”

“你好？”金钟仁结束同都暻秀的通话。  
“你好，金钟仁先生吗？我是XX警局的文警官，现在是这样，之前骚扰你和你朋友的女人联系了我们，说了一件事情，不知道你有没有一个叫都暻秀的朋友？”  
“都暻秀？“  
“是的，据她所说，是之前她有接触另一个stk，而且所有的事情都是受另一个人的教唆，之前那个死亡威胁的血书也是那边所为，然后她现在得知对方可能会对这位都先生有非常极端的举动，本人感到很不安所以选择来报警。如果能联络上你的朋友，最好提醒他这几天外出注意，我们也会跟那边的警局联系，观察有没有嫌疑人出现。”  
金钟仁眼前一黑，几乎都讲不出话“谢谢，我马上和他讲。”  
这种时候，最可怕的就是对方不接电话，偏偏就发生了。金钟仁快要急疯，穿着睡衣就冲去车库，一路上还在不停得拨电话，也不知道有没有超速，不用一刻钟，他已经开到了都暻秀住的地方。随后抓了手机往楼上跑，刚好站在走廊时，都暻秀的声音从手机那头传来“怎么了？”  
“你可接电话了……”金钟仁几乎要叫出声，他开始拍房门，那边都暻秀擦着头发，只穿了条睡裤站在门口，一脸不可思议“到底怎么了啊？”原来是刚刚在洗澡。  
金钟仁也没有回答，直接过去将人紧紧搂住，声音几乎是要哭出“吓死我了，真的吓死我了。”  
都暻秀有些莫名其妙，可也没推开对方，而是轻轻拍着他的后背“嗯嗯，没事儿了。”


	17. Chapter 17

17  
既然人已经来了，虽然没事儿发生，金钟仁也没有打算立即离开。都暻秀在冲咖啡，听他将前因后果讲述遍，自己低下头“是有些麻烦，不过，很多也只是说说，不会真的怎么样。”  
“之前那个能真的把世勋锁在店里，这个也未必不会做出什么，要不然你先换个地方住吧。”金钟仁本来想说不如搬到他的公寓，但考虑毕竟是两人合用，总要和吴世勋商量一下，所以没有继续往下说。  
都暻秀沉默了会儿，点点头“也对，我找找看吧。”他还是光着上半身，只在肩上搭了条毛巾，等冲好咖啡，递给金钟仁后，就往里屋走，被一下抱住。金钟仁用下巴蹭他肩窝“今晚我留下过夜吧。”  
“不行。”都暻秀虽然不反抗，但也没同意。  
“为什么不行？”金钟仁突然有了些小孩子脾气，“就当我们讨论工作，太晚了回不了家。”  
“不行，”都暻秀又说了句，“我约了朋友出去。”  
“朋友？”金钟仁本能排斥了下，还是不肯放手。  
“好了，我没事儿，你喝完咖啡也回去吧。”都暻秀挣了挣，自己走进里面的房间。  
金钟仁也觉得自己有些可笑了，又不是什么关系，充其量也就是有些暧昧，他的确没有立场追问什么，更没有资格同这个人闹情绪。他对这样幼稚的自己有些生气，也就不好意思再多停留，走到门口“那我先回去了，有事联系我，小心点儿。”  
“好，改天见。”

送走金钟仁，差不多到了晚上六点，都暻秀也收拾下准备出门。今天是收垃圾的日子，于是提前拎起打包好的一大捆纸箱往下走。刚走到外面的定点，都暻秀有种本能般，忽然回了身，与此同时，有人也是大力得撞了过来，刚刚好撞到他身前的纸箱上，弄得他倒退了两步，随后就看对方略微一停顿，发狂般掉头跑开。都暻秀有些反应不及，接着发现在箱子那边竟然扎有手指长短的刀子。他整个人都受到惊吓，纸箱掉在地上，捂住嘴站在当场。  
“暻秀？暻秀？”不知道过了多久，这样一个声音传来，才让他稍微回神。  
在见到熟悉面孔的刹那，都暻秀忽得崩溃了，踉跄着跑过去扑进朴灿烈怀中大声哭了出。朴灿烈也吓到了，他太久没有见过都暻秀这个模样，而且今天是约了在附近吃饭，想着不如直接来找他一起走，所以才会过来，没想到对方会是这种反应。  
“没事了，暻秀，暻秀，没事了，怎么了？嗯？”他努力安抚着怀里的人，不断询问。  
“有人……有人想杀了我……”都暻秀哭得有些透不上气。  
“杀了你？”朴灿烈一惊，马上看到不远处地下的箱子和小刀“这是怎么回事？没事了，我在这里，不用怕了……”  
又哭了一会儿，都暻秀才缓缓恢复平静，离开朴灿烈的怀抱，自己扶着眉骨大口呼吸着“让我想想……我有些吓到了……不好意思……”  
朴灿烈继续搂住他肩膀“我报警了，等会儿慢慢说，别怕，我一直陪着你……”

因为牵扯到金钟仁，所以不可避免得警察也给那面去了电话，听到都暻秀出了事儿，金钟仁立刻冲出家门。走进警局，却看到人正闭着眼睛靠在另一位男人身上。他怔了下，立刻先想到那句拒绝自己的“约了朋友”，心中忽然涌出种说不出的感觉。  
朴灿烈看到是他，拍拍都暻秀的腿“金老师来了。”轻声在耳边说道。  
都暻秀这才睁开眼，站起来“麻烦了，让你跑一趟。”  
“没关系，还是因为我的关系。”金钟仁走过去，全身都感觉不对，“朴董事，你好。”生硬尴尬得打了招呼。  
等着笔录做完，金钟仁要离开时，朴灿烈突然叫住他，跑进去借了张纸和笔，写了个地址“这几天，暻秀住在我那儿。要是有什么事儿找他，来这个地方就行。”  
金钟仁这样盯过去，手都没抬，还是对方又叫了声“金老师？”他才接过纸“不好意思……”人往在不远处有些出神的朝都暻秀看了看“不方便的话，住我那里也可以。”  
朴灿烈笑了笑“没事儿，方便的。”说着和金钟仁点点头，飞快走过去搂着都暻秀上了车……  
车子还特意等了他，都暻秀摇下车窗又说了声“不好意思。”  
“那改天见。”金钟仁摆摆手。

这个时间到家，吴世勋也已经回来，应该是刚洗完澡，睡衣都没穿，就穿了条内裤站在冰箱前找吃的。他听到门响，回头看了眼，笑着“你怎么穿着睡衣跑出去了？”  
金钟仁也没讲话，面无表情换了拖鞋，径直走过来，猛然从背后搂住他。  
“喂喂……”吴世勋被弄得一惊，单手抓住他手腕，这边关上冰箱门“怎么了？嗯？”  
“你说，我是不是……不怎么样。”金钟仁还是用力抱着他。  
吴世勋本来是要打趣的，可察觉了对方的不正常，他努力回过身，抓住金钟仁肩膀“发生什么了？”  
“没什么……”金钟仁掐着鼻梁“就感慨下。”这样讲着，伸手摸上吴世勋的脸颊，“我们世勋这么好看，还这么喜欢我，我怎么可能不好呢。”  
吴世勋抓住他手亲了亲“是，你说得对。”他也不多话，拍拍对方，绕回房间穿衣服，路过时看到地下一张便签纸，捡起来上面是个手写的地址，就晃了晃“你的？”  
金钟仁回过身看到后不由得又苦笑声“嗯……”他看着吴世勋放下又往房间走，不禁叫住他“世勋？你知道上面是哪里吗？”  
吴世勋摇摇头“富人区吧，具体是哪儿我就不知道了，怎么了？”  
“朴灿烈的房子。”  
“嗯？”听见这个名字，吴世勋免不了停下，想要再看一眼，可又不好意思，只能站在那儿，有些混乱得瞧过来“你怎么突然……朴灿烈？嗯？”  
“暻秀，我是说都编辑今晚就搬过去住了，就是我那个编辑，你还记得吧，有些可爱……”  
吴世勋打断他，仍旧是混乱的样子“他搬过去什么？”  
“朴灿烈是他的前男友，”金钟仁深吸口气，“今晚他又搬过去住到一起了……”人垂下眼，坐进沙发，忽然用手抱住头“该死，我有点儿真的喜欢他，该死，我一定是疯了……”说话时，完全没有注意到吴世勋站在旁边，一动不动……


	18. Chapter 18

18  
都暻秀把临时打起的行李书包放在客厅，没有收拾便去卧室睡了，他受了惊，又在警察局坐了大半个晚上，又累又困，刚沾枕头已经闭上眼，老习惯得趴着，半张脸陷进枕头。朴灿烈则在楼下书房里处理几封邮件，忙完了走到二楼，轻轻推推客房门，抻头进去——那边似乎已经睡熟，看上去还算沉，没说做什么噩梦，他就稍微放心，又悄悄地关上门，这才往走廊那头自己的卧室过去。可刚迈出一步，听到客房里面都暻秀很大声地喊了句“赶紧……”，人赶紧回身推门“我把你吵醒了？”  
“不是，”都暻秀开了床头灯，爬着坐起，“你陪陪我。”他这人从来都不是撒娇磨叽的性格，可今天实在过于特殊，由不得也稍微任性，抱起小毯子露出旁边半张空床。  
朴灿烈点点头，坐下来伸开胳膊让人靠住自己“这边安保很好的，你放心，不行就不要暂时了，一直住在这儿吧，反正我也是一个人。”  
都暻秀依偎着他摇头“不方便的，我还是搬个地方住比较好。”  
朴灿烈无声地叹口气，又强作无所谓“那随便你，需要我找个人帮你看房子吗？”  
“先不用，需要的话我再和你讲，”都暻秀稍仰了脸，“我们分开后，你还有试过吗？”  
朴灿烈还没明白过来，一会儿才红了耳朵“有。”  
“果然还是喜欢对吗？”都暻秀依旧靠着他。  
“如果，我是说如果，你要和我复合，我可以像最早一样配合你的。”朴灿烈鼓了股勇气直截了当讲出。  
都暻秀却只笑了那么下“灿烈啊，我是不是和你说过，性是一辈子的事情，我们不可能凑合几十年的。”  
“我可以的……”朴灿烈忽得侧身抓住都暻秀双臂，“我真的可以。”  
“我不行，”都暻秀望着他，“我不可能让我爱的人一直迁就我，这样我也会不开心。”  
“暻秀……”朴灿烈叫了声他的名字，蓦地把人推倒，他抽了自己睡袍上的带子绑住都暻秀的双手，自己俯身下来吻他的嘴唇，同时隔着内裤开始揉摸对方性器。  
都暻秀侧着脸，也没有挣扎，只在朴灿烈又一次开始亲吻他时，小声贴着那边的耳朵道“你现在脑海里除了我，有没有想起别人，比如调教施虐过你的人？”  
朴灿烈像是被人从后面猛拍了下，忽然刹住所有动作，撑着手肘望向他。  
“有的话就不可以……”都暻秀说“还想回到我们吵架时候吗？”他扭动几下身体，放下被按在头顶的胳膊，“我没事了，你去睡吧。”  
“暻秀……”  
“去睡吧。”都暻秀凑上去亲了亲这人的脸颊，反倒成了他在安抚对方。

人进入自己的卧室，朴灿烈扑去床上，发泄似的把枕头全数扔在地下，自己坐起来捂住脸，看着相当痛苦。不多久他突然开始用手机给吴世勋发消息，问对方现在能不能出来。  
吴世勋自然没有第一时间回复，他却跟失去理智似的一遍遍问，直到一个消息框压上“可以。”  
两人在一个钟头后，X大路边见面，吴世勋抄着口袋，刚坐上朴灿烈的车，差点儿扔手机到对方脸上“你疯了？十六条消息？？啊？？”  
“对不起。”朴灿烈都不敢去看他。  
“我跟你说，这不是工作，你现在不是客户，咱们俩是对等身份，”吴世勋转着身子朝向他，“我不是你情绪垃圾桶，不管你想从我这里得到什么，安慰也好调教也好，统统没有。”这句话讲完，车内一阵安静，吴世勋稍稍看了对方眼。  
朴灿烈还是低头看着自己方向盘，继续低声道歉。  
“阿西……”吴世勋忽而有些烦躁，一伸手扳过对方下巴亲吻过去。  
朴灿烈惊了下，往后躲却是被按着脑后，舌被对方卷着，瞬间让空气流出情欲的色彩。一吻结束，吴世勋松了手，靠回座椅喘气，进而再次望向朴灿烈，两个人对视了下，各自又低头，马上同时打开车门，走去车子后座……

这辆奔驰G系车已经比其他车子要宽敞许多，但他们两个都是纤长骨架的人，这样搂抱在一起，竟也显得有些挤，吴世勋跨开腿坐在朴灿烈身上，咬着对方耳垂“你睡过男人吗？”  
朴灿烈耳朵敏感异常，满身满脸都已经是红色“怎么可能没有睡过……”  
“那就好，”吴世勋稍一抬身子，褪下自己的裤子挂在单条腿上，继续搂住朴灿烈亲吻“我没兴趣和处男做爱。”说得赤裸直白。  
朴灿烈愣了愣，马上搂住他，手指往臀缝间摸去。没有润滑，后面略微干涩，吴世勋闷声呻吟着，一口咬在朴灿烈肩膀上，呜咽一句“疼。”但还是尽量抬高臀部，放松着让对方指关节没入后缓缓做着扩张，他捏住朴灿烈下巴，仍然是以往高高在上的语气“我觉得你好看，”说着话人吮吻上那边的下唇，又舔了对方的颈线，“所以一直想试试被你干……”他身子因为旋转进来的两根指头而紧绷，声音从疼痛地低吟蔓延成无止境的欲望，“我轻易不会对人产生这样的想法，所以你要好好满足我。嗯？否则我就会……”他忽地一巴掌打在那边的脸上，而后自己笑出来“这样对你。”  
吴世勋打得并不轻，朴灿烈的左脸明显泛了红色，可他却感觉一阵战栗，死死箍住对方，然后顺着自己的扩张，将性器停挺进那边身体中……

吴世勋这样被抱着，自身的体重压下，迎上对方的上耸，每一次抽动都是如此，大力又深入，没有润滑，只有一些分泌的前列腺液，明明干涩加重了痛苦，他却更多觉得全身都因为性快感而兴奋，头皮更是阵阵发麻，自己忍不住喊了出来“嗯……就这个样子……不要停……不要……”  
命令式的语气叫朴灿烈动作幅度更加大了起“世勋……世勋……”他握着对方腰肢“我什么都听你的……我什么都……嗯……”竟然是这样没有任何安全措施，内射在了对方体内。浓白的精液顺着吴世勋收缩的肛口往下淌，滴滴答答黏连在他的耻毛上……  
“混蛋……”吴世勋显然也是没想到轻易就被人射在了体内，直接骂了出来，撑着朴灿烈坐去旁边。  
“对不起，”朴灿烈急忙伸手去拿车上的纸巾盒,但人又被吴世勋拽住。那边给他一个吻，“你今天还不错……”但同时又马上推开，“除了没有戴套这一点。”他用手打开那边的抽纸，按着对方后颈，在对方耳边低语“不许用手……帮我舔干净……”


	19. Chapter 19

19  
朴灿烈压丝毫没有被羞辱的感觉，他低着身子，一路吻过吴世勋的腰后直至肛口，停留在那边用舌头一点点舔着残存的精液，刚要再网内，吴世勋却挺立起上半身，不再让他继续，自己回身做好，抓住朴灿烈的头发，将人按在自己两腿中间，将一直没有解放的性器塞进对方口中。  
“唔……”朴灿烈声音也发不出，性器顶在他的喉咙里，来回抽插，他只能抱住对方，配合着尽量用舌头再进一步刺激，一直等到吴世勋在他嘴里射出，自己才张着口往后退了一步，抬手猜过口角。  
吴世勋低头看着朴灿烈，发现他竟然直接把精液咽了下去，还伸出舌头舔了嘴周，一种从未有过的快感从他全身涌出，让他全身都战栗不止，扯拽着对方不顾那边满嘴的咸腥，亲吻上。  
“嗯……世勋呐……”朴灿烈颤声断续叫着他的名字。  
“你有点儿好，”吴世勋鼻尖蹭过他，“有点儿让我喜欢……”

回到公寓，发现书房灯还亮着，金钟仁坐在电脑前面似乎发呆，眼睛一点神采都没有，吴世勋摘了耳机走过去，伸手往他眼前晃晃“喂喂，还好吧。”  
金钟仁这才回神“嗯？你回来了啊？。”  
“嗯。”  
“刚突然就出去了，发生什么事儿了吗？”  
“有人约我做爱。”吴世勋摸出手机看着。  
“别告诉我是朴灿烈，怎么可能是他，都暻秀不是都搬去和他一起住了。”金钟仁自问自答，有些烦躁得甩下了鼠标。  
“搬去住就不能和我做爱吗？”吴世勋笑着，“我还和你住在一起……”  
金钟仁听完，仰脸盯住他，半天站起来“世勋呐！！”这样喊了声，绕过桌子紧紧抱住他，捧了他的脸，很大力亲了口在对方脸上，接着一歪头“这什么味儿？”  
“精液……”吴世勋故意伸伸舌头  
“呸呸呸，你口完不漱口吗！！”金钟仁冲出书房往洗手间去了。  
“是我的精液味儿……”吴世勋抿抿嘴唇“你自己慢慢理顺到底刚才我们怎么玩儿的吧。”  
“不就是朴灿烈给你口了，你射了，然后直接亲了他……”金钟仁还在漱口。  
“不愧是著名情色小说家。”吴世勋拍起手。  
“过来刷牙！”金钟仁叫着他“快！不刷牙不准碰任何杯子！”  
吴世勋故意嘟起嘴“呀，要是我刚才口了都暻秀呢？你也这样？”  
这问题本来是故意的玩笑，金钟仁却是正经想了两三秒，摇着头“他也不行，嗯，不行……快快快，过来刷牙！！”

月底，嫌疑人被抓，一切走正常的司法程序，虽然也出了几个新闻，但毕竟只是个作家，没引起什么太多轰动，感到有当红的组合被爆了几个约会偷拍，基本上关于金钟仁私生涉嫌伤人的讨论就消失了。而现在也已经正式进入秋天，都暻秀坐在桌子对过，身上换了稍厚的格子衬衣，其他一如既往，黑框眼镜黑色的电脑背包，人将笔记本转到金钟仁那边“嗯，我把之前讲得思路做了个导图……”  
金钟仁还在往咖啡里加牛奶“两本书会不会太近了……”  
“之前是你提议要开始新书的……”都暻秀扶扶眼镜“现在最需要产出大的作家，毕竟快餐时代……”  
“红得快，过气得也快对吧。”金钟仁笑笑，开始研究导图。  
“如果我让你不舒服了，抱歉，但也是现实。”  
“你还住在朴灿烈那里吗？”金钟仁将屏幕转回去，没提什么意见。  
都暻秀盯着电脑点点头“约了看其他房子，最近还没抽出时间。”  
“嗯……”金钟仁玩儿着手里的勺子“要不要考虑和我一起住？”  
都暻秀付了一下眼镜“什么？”  
“我是问要不要和我一起住？”金钟仁装作不经意地模样，“我和世勋的公寓快到期了，可以搬出来了。”他心里对吴世勋道了歉，毕竟还没有同对方商量。  
都暻秀按着自己不算明显的喉结“我考虑下吧。说实话，我对和人同居目前兴趣不大，只是……”他想说只是因为自己遇到了次危险才会选择住到朴灿烈那边，但有考虑这件事同金钟仁有关，不便讲出让对方过于抱歉。  
“那短期的试一下？嗯，我们住一个月？”金钟仁倒是非常执着。  
“万一不合适，会影响我们今后的合作吗？”  
“不合适就不合适，回到普通工作关系，我这个人很open。”  
“这个前提下，倒是可以，你来选房子吧。”都暻秀说完，笔点过导图上的一条“我建议这里可以放进主线剧情……”  
“都编辑，认识你之前，我一直被人叫工作狂……”  
“一年一本书的人被叫工作狂吗？”也不知道都暻秀听没听出其中挪揄的意思，很是真挚反问道。  
“……”金钟仁大口喝了眼前的咖啡，“是他们弄错。”


	20. Chapter 20

20

回到公寓，刚开门就从书房传来很大声地做爱交合声，金钟仁见惯不惯，换了拖鞋洗了手，从厨房抓了包杏干走进去，看到吴世勋百无聊赖用电脑看着成人影片，本人一点儿反应都没有得倚靠在椅背上，金钟仁瞟了眼，是部对他来说已经算重口的SM类群交的片子，他揉揉眼“我这下午刚有个很纯爱的思路，现在全忘了。”  
吴世勋抬头看他，鼠标点了暂停，“P厂牌也算完蛋了，拍来拍去就这些。”  
“人啊一共就这么个生殖器，你想拍出什么来？”金钟仁直接坐到他大腿上，用鼠标点了下观看记录，光是了几个名字，便摇摇头“吴世勋，我有一个疑问，普通人真能满足你吗？那个朴灿烈真的可以吗？”  
吴世勋抓抓头发“如果我想他满足我，他就能满足我。”  
“欲望是人类原始本能，控制不住的冲动……但我看你已经超越了，全凭自己说的算。”金钟仁这样讲道。  
“别以为我听不出来你话里有话……”吴世勋轻轻用膝盖顶了对方下，自己站起身，“下午和都暻秀见面很开心吗？做爱了？”  
金钟仁摆摆手指“我们没有那么肤浅，他和你不一样，就比如我觉得都暻秀不会和人约炮……除非遇到像我这么好的男人……”  
“哦，是呵。”吴世勋仿佛憋笑，但始终没说，只比个手势，“你继续……”  
“下个月我和他出去住。”金钟仁用手捧住脸看过来。  
吴世勋皱了皱眉“呀！小子！你要抛弃我了啊！”  
“目前就一个月……”金钟仁同样站起，伸开胳膊搂住了吴世勋，“说不定一个月我就烦了，会再回到你的身边。”  
“算了，无所谓，反正交了三年的租金了。”吴世勋则平静回道。  
“呀！”这次换金钟仁骂人，“臭小子，假如我搬出去了，你是不打算把租金退我一部分吗？呀！”

晚上加完班快走时，朴灿烈给都暻秀去电话问要不要晚上随便在外面吃一点。都暻秀考虑下说可以，那边就说来接他。  
“不用了，你的车太明显了，”都暻秀往主编办公室扫了眼，果然主编在意味深长看向自己，迟钝如他，也已经感觉到哪里不对，“上次我下车好像被同事看到了，太麻烦了。”  
“那我开个不明显的车吧。”朴灿烈既然这样讲，都暻秀也不好一直拒绝，这几天他车子出了点儿小问题，都是坐地铁，也没办法说自己来。  
四十分钟不到，朴灿烈说已经到他们出版社楼下，都暻秀背上包往下走，刚出了一楼大厅，看到朴灿烈骑着辆电动车停在那边，拿着头盔冲自己打招呼，也不能说多乍眼，不过就是走过的人都要回头望一望……  
都暻秀只觉得阵呼吸困难，自己小跑冲过去接了头盔“你疯了？”  
“你不是不想坐我车吗？”朴灿烈还略微得意，“这个总行了吧，非常普通。”  
“……”都暻秀坐到摩托后座，用手狂拍着对方后背“快开，快快快快快！！！”  
朴灿烈急忙发动了起，声音也跟着变大“暻秀你很饿吗！！我争取快一点，但这个也快不了太多！！”  
“快开，拜托了，快……”

这家高级餐厅的工作人员也没想到他们的停车场会进来这样的小摩托，忍不住打量，想着有钱人真是古古怪怪，目送了两个人上了电梯。  
“这家店龙虾做得不错。”  
“嗯，早就听说了，很难订位置的，提前预约都要排四个月左右。”都暻秀环视一圈。等着前菜上完，主食龙虾端上后，他情不自禁“啊！”了声，迅速用叉子叉起一块儿放进嘴里，露出个非常幸福的笑容，“真的好吃。”  
朴灿烈笑了出“我最喜欢看你吃东西了。”  
都暻秀眨眨眼“嗯？”  
“就是让人会跟着一起开心，假若可以，我想一辈子……”  
都暻秀阻止他继续往下说，自己拿了调料盘“你试试这样吃……”他把自己调好的蘸料推过那边“嗯，有件事，我可能过几天就搬走了，这段时间也是打扰你了。”  
“你找到房子了？”朴灿烈一震，赶紧问道，  
“嗯……怎么说……”都暻秀咬了下叉子“我会和一个朋友一起住。”  
“一个朋友？”朴灿烈又不是傻子，立马明白，他即刻低下头开始弄自己的龙虾“什么时候的事儿啊……我都……没听你讲过……”  
“因为算不上那种……嗯……”都暻秀还在想怎么和朴灿烈解释他和金钟仁的关系，忽然那边不小心把水杯打翻掉，一阵慌乱过后，才又坐下。  
“说实话，最近我总觉得我是在利用你对我还保留的那点儿感情，这样让我感觉很差……”都暻秀低头看着自己盘子。  
“没有的事儿，不过就是让你借住而已……啊算了算了……”朴灿烈晃晃手，“你哪天走呢？需要我帮你吗？”  
“不用了，我行李很少的。”  
接下来的时间，两个人陷入沉默，一直等到朴灿烈笑着咧开嘴“那你搬走前一天，不得做一顿大餐请我？”  
“肯定的。”都暻秀看得出对方在极力控制情绪，他自然不会点破，而且不知道为什么，心里竟然也滋生了不舍的情绪，让他觉得很不对，马上找了其他话题将这件事带了过。


	21. Chapter 21

21  
开了两瓶白葡萄酒，基本都是朴灿烈一个人来喝，第三瓶时，被都暻秀制止。两个人离开餐厅，外面风一吹，朴灿烈感觉脚底有些不稳，幸亏都暻秀过来扶了他。他们俩差了一个头的身高，朴灿烈手搭在对方肩上，便完全搂抱了对方般。都暻秀自言自语了句“算了，还是打车走吧。”直接把那辆电动小车扔下不管。

出租车上朴灿烈歪了歪身体睡着，都暻秀伸手过去拍拍他，无言得叹了口气。等着回到住的地方，迈进前面的花园，朴灿烈被绊了下，都暻秀赶紧撑住他，那边居然就着力气直接将人抱在怀中，一句话不说得哭了出声。  
都暻秀双手抚着他的后背，同样不说话，直到那边慢慢平复下，这才牵过对方的手，往屋子前开门。

可能因为刚刚过于激动，朴灿烈刚进屋就冲去了洗手间开始大吐特吐，都暻秀跟着他进去帮他拍后背，随后递过一杯水和湿毛巾“你这个酒量还不如二十岁时候了。”看着像找了个轻松话题。可惜朴灿烈没接话，漱了口，沉默着往台子边刷牙洗脸。  
都暻秀见他这个样，自己也就退出来回了房间，换上睡衣也准备洗个澡睡觉。卧室门这个时候被人推开，都暻秀回了身，看着朴灿烈站在那儿，自己皱皱眉“怎么不敲门啊？”  
“我家我为什么要敲门。”朴灿烈显然是醉了，说话都不像平时。  
都暻秀把刚放在床头柜的眼镜重新戴上“快回去睡觉吧，嗯？”说着话见那边已经走过来，不由分说亲吻过他的嘴唇。  
都暻秀眼睛睁了睁，人挣扎几下，反而被越搂越紧，直至吻结束，还是被死死抱住。  
“放开，”他这样说道，“我们已经说好做朋友了。”  
朴灿烈却摩挲亲吻着他的耳边“是你说的，都是你说的，”他用力往下按住对方，双手压上对方手腕， “每次都是这样，你觉得自己很理智，什么都对……哈……其实呢？自以为是，不过都是我迁就你的任性罢了。”  
“你是这样看我的吗？”都暻秀笑了笑，“那看来我们真是连朋友都做不了了。”  
“都暻秀！！”朴灿烈忽然大声吼了对方名字，声音又立刻变得微弱不堪，“你对我们的感情就没有一丝留恋吗？你对我就没有一点儿……”  
“有的……”朴灿烈的话被都暻秀打断，那边望着他，“如果可以，我是希望和你能走下去，但之前我也说过了，那不会是个美好的结局，灿烈啊，我们……”  
朴灿烈捧住他的脸这样吻了过“我知道你在乎我就行了，其他不重要……”  
都暻秀点下头“如果不在乎，我就会答应你……”他搂住朴灿烈的脖子“就是因为我在乎……”  
朴灿烈愣了住，但马上重新亲过去，手指伸进睡衣中，抚摸上这个人的身体。都暻秀身体僵硬，但最终微微颤着拉过朴灿烈额手往自己下腹摸去……

人跨骑上，那边的性器已经没入自己身体里，都暻秀扶住对方胸口“朴灿烈你看着我，今晚不准你想起任何人，我也不会想到任何人。”  
朴灿烈全身已经是飞红大片，他握上那边的腰“我只想你，暻秀，我只想要和你做爱。”说着往上一顶，听到了闷声的呻吟……  
都暻秀向后弓了弓身体，随后人往前伏趴在下，前后耸动，配合着朴灿烈的的抽插，自己的性器则是两人的小腹上来回摩擦，双重的快感刺激着他，十分钟时间已经射精在朴灿烈的身上，同时被抓着翻过身，都暻秀忍不住伸手想要让对方稍微轻一些力度，对方反而更加用力深入，他失口喊出 “疼……啊……不要……不要停……”不加克制得叫出，完全沉溺在这场性爱之中……


	22. Chapter 22

22  
上午八点多，太阳大好，而金钟仁则盯着电脑屏发呆，一段文字来回打了两三遍。此时一只手搭过来，他吓了一跳似的往后靠转了头，那边吴世勋直接亲了他鬓角，很大声“mua，我回来啦。”  
“喂！”金钟仁也习惯，自己伸手拍拍对方屁股，“晚上吃炸鸡？”  
“好啊，”吴世勋说着想起什么，小跑出书房，一会儿拿了个正方形首饰盒进来打开，是条嵌了钻石和红宝的choker，“客户昨晚送我让我调教时候戴的，你拿去配你那套丝绒衣服吧。”  
“哇~这么好……”金钟仁大方接过来，“下次你不用了吗？”  
“嗯，不用了。”吴世勋过去，“当作我们分手礼物。”  
“这就太敷衍了吧，”金钟仁已经开始试戴，“怎么也得亲手准备一份吧。”  
吴世勋扬起手拍了对方下“那你的呢？拿出来。”  
金钟仁推开键盘，捧住腮，双手弹了脸颊几下“我就是礼物啊，怎么样，晚上睡一觉吧。”  
“………………”吴世勋面无表情“来，choker还我……”

快到中午朴灿烈才起床，阳光温暖，从敞开一角的窗帘照射进来。他爬起身，揉着头发看手机上几个未接来电，简单回了工作上事情，重新钻回床上。他其实并不知道现在和都暻秀的关系是什么，昨晚是重新开始，还是算一次冲动，最重要的是，他连自己都搞不明白，更不要说嘟暻秀的想法。人看着顶灯，陷入到空前的烦闷中，而这个时候最使他惊讶地是，自己第一反应竟然是想见吴世勋，而且身体非常诚实得直接去拨了号码。  
三四声之后，对方才接的电话，鼻音重嗓子也哑，听也知道是睡觉被吵醒“什么事？”  
“那个……”朴灿烈眼前已经浮现了对方的脸和身体，这让他嗓子发干，同时内心也在狂吼自己要做什么，“晚上能预约吗？”  
“今晚？”吴世勋好像是去查他的时间表，过了会儿才说“不行，明天晚上十点以后可以。”  
“那就明晚把。”朴灿烈大口呼吸着，想要赶紧挂断电话，可吴世勋声音却调皮起“朴灿烈，你声音听着好累，昨晚想着我自慰了吗？”  
朴灿烈一阵脸红，想到自己和都暻秀的性事，清了清嗓子“明晚见。”

被吵醒，吴世勋也不想睡了，披上衣服，盘腿坐在床上重新理了下预约时间表。他忽然发现今晚的有一个预约ID是新客，但不知道为什么自动归列，抓抓头发很是奇怪得调了手机号码出来看是不是哪个老客户用了新名字。  
自己对着通讯录比对了半天，好久才缓缓发出了“嗯？”的一声——竟然是嘟暻秀的号码，忍不住直接发了信息去问“你预约了我吗？”  
“是，我本来按照新客人登记，结果发现可以直接预约。”嘟暻秀消息回得很快。  
“因为我之前存了你的号码，还放在了信任栏，”吴世勋略微一解释，“所以，你应该知道我的工作内容也就是你预约的项目。”  
“性调教。”  
“如果是单纯好奇想要找素材，看在钟仁的面子上，我可以免费让你采访一次，但不能对外公开。”  
“并不是。”  
“好，”吴世勋觉得自己有点儿多事儿了，换了工作语气“有特殊备注吗？喜好或者其他？”  
“不能有明显调教痕迹，不要特殊捆绑。”  
“好的。”  
吴世勋能感觉出对方不是第一次涉足，应该说非常了解自己身体喜好那种，这让他有更加复杂的情绪，自己合了笔记本电脑走出去。那里金钟仁正在厨房煮拉面，听到他的拖鞋声，回了头“你不睡了？才三四个小时。”  
“嗯……”吴世勋坐下，拧起眉毛，“有点儿饿了。”  
“那我帮你也煮一包？”金钟仁来开橱门，又拿了一袋出来。  
“谢了。”吴世勋趴在桌子上，还是看着金钟仁，张张嘴，终究选择了闭口不言。

“虽然我也不会做饭，讲这个话没什么立场，但我搬走后你少吃点儿速食吧。”金钟仁几分钟后端了拉面出来，先放到吴世勋眼前。  
“嗯……”吴世勋接过筷子，看着没有精神的样子。  
金钟仁也没察觉什么不对，端了自己的面出来后，坐到桌子对过“我发现我还挺不放心你的，怎么办？”他伸手去掐吴世勋的脸，“有什么事儿给我打电话，还有你也别太信任你那些客户了，什么圈子都有变态。”  
“嗯……”吴世勋夹了面条，滋溜进嘴，“钟仁啊……”含糊着喊了声  
“怎么了？”  
“没，就晚上炸鸡还是订上次那家吧。”吴世勋盯着眼前面碗。  
“好。”


	23. Chapter 23

23  
他在约好的酒店见到了都暻秀，对方穿着睡袍，靠在阳台外发呆。吴世勋在里面准备着等下用的东西，过了会儿按下计时器，走到阳台，拉起都暻秀走回内里的房间，他身上是件敞开的黑色衬衣，下面长裤也没有系扣，半露了灰色的内裤边缘。都暻秀坐在床上看着吴世勋身后的情趣玩具，仰起脸“灌肠吗？”  
“不喜欢吗？”吴世勋捏住他下颌，让对方张开嘴巴，用黑色的细绳绕过去系好。  
都暻秀很配合得压下舌头，略微模糊着看向地板“我……都可以……”  
吴世勋拍拍他的脸，给对方戴上皮质的颈圈，拽下上面的锁链，同时脱了那边的睡袍“嗯，来吧……”拽住他往盥洗室走去……

因为是特殊酒店，所以设计上也给予了房客们方便，一张类似医院的检查椅摆在靠里位置，吴世勋抬脚踢了下都暻秀“上去。”  
都暻秀利落着爬上，分开双腿搭在两边支架上。  
也没有润滑，这边直接用金属的鸭嘴器往肛口一探，都暻秀本能蜷缩着，疼得死死咬住下唇，那根黑色细绳将他的口角勒出红痕。  
吴世勋立即意识到自己有些不大职业，立即缓缓吸口气，心里做出了道歉，拿过旁边的润滑油倒上去，剩下的抹在了对方腿根“接受不了时候喊‘枫叶’……”这是一般SM的规矩，因为像是普通的喊痛和求饶，在这边都会被当作性事呻吟，只有预先约定好特殊词汇，才能知道对方是否真的无法承受。  
都暻秀点点头，吴世勋则弯腰摸着他的脸“乖。”

…………  
房间内充满湿黏的情欲，脚底的污水沿着下水口慢慢下流，吴世勋则用手指挑了对方“你之前给自己洗过了？”  
一轮的灌肠结束，都暻秀有些瘫软得大口喘着气，支架上还有适才用的软管，肛口外翻能看到里面的红肉，一股水流还在汩汩向外。  
“疼吗？”吴世勋抓着他后颈用惯有的冷感又淫靡的声音问道。  
“嗯……”都暻秀微微张着嘴，无力地看向他，他适才中途已经射了出来，可见身体是享受刺激带来的快乐，高潮余韵仍在，就又被塞进了震动器。  
“唔……”都暻秀小腹绷紧，忍不住抬了腰，吴世勋低下头咬上他的喉结，再缓缓仰脸“还有时间，不着急……”

计时器响时，差不多是半夜，都暻秀从椅子上下来，他用力撑住自己，还是小腿发软，侧着摔进吴世勋怀里。  
吴世勋半抱半扶着人往浴缸，打开水一起简单冲洗了下。他自己先走出来，开始收拾东西，过了会儿都暻秀也扶着门框走出，捡起沙发上的衣服开始穿戴。  
“要和我喝一杯吗？”吴世勋背对着人，套上外出的T恤。  
都暻秀看看时间，略一停顿“好吧。”

他们找了家小店，坐到最角落位置。  
“我是不和客人私下联系的，但我们是之前就认识……”  
“我知道。”都暻秀要了度数高一些的烧酒。  
“嗯，不知道合适不合适这样问，怎么突然会预约我？”吴世勋也要了相同的酒。  
“嗯……”都暻秀望着他，眨动眼睛仿佛考虑是否要做说明，他等着酒水上来，喝了一口，“金老师想要和我同居，你知道吗？”  
“嗯，知道。”吴世勋又让服务生拿了冰块上来。  
“但我还有一个前男友，这样说吧，”都暻秀盯着手里的杯子，“比起金钟仁，我对他的感情还要更深一些。”  
“哦？嗯……”吴世勋浅淡地笑了笑。  
都暻秀看了眼对方拎着的黑色帆布包“我想确认一下，我是不是还贪恋性上的愉悦，或者我是否可以过相对禁欲的生活。显然我还是喜欢的，短时间也不会改变。”  
吴世勋抬起眼望过去“钟仁知道吗？”  
“知道什么？我的性癖吗？”都暻秀喝光了眼前杯子里的酒，“我马上会和他试一试的。”他忽然难得玩笑般“或者你和他试过吗？”  
“我？”吴世勋靠过椅子，晃动酒杯，“你猜呢。”  
“我没兴趣猜，其实无所谓，我对有几个性伴侣这件事不是特别保守。本来就是件美好的事情，不需要，也没有必要去约束。”  
“那你前男友呢？”吴世勋看似不经意地问了句。  
“你猜我们为什么分手呢？”都暻秀用杯子挡住脸，只露出两只大眼睛，像极了小孩子。

吴世勋也不给予回答，饶有兴趣得抱着胳膊端详起对面的男人，他接触过太多人，形形色色，而对于都暻秀，他目前唯一敢确定的就是这个人并不是完全的受虐方，单从精神上来讲，或许还是偏向于S的，可身体应该对痛楚很敏感，是本能得喜欢。这样的人过于复杂，单从客户上考量，并不很容易抓住，也称不上优质，但作为人类本身，却十分有趣。但同样的，想要把这样一个人锁在自己身边作为终身的伴侣，恐怕很难，而且对普通人来说可能是一场声势浩大的折磨。吴世勋摸着嘴唇，用舌头顶顶自己的脸腮，无心地笑了出。但是话说回来，谁不喜欢有趣的人呢？


	24. Chapter 24

24  
朴灿烈一直想找机会和都暻秀谈一谈,但显然那边没有这方面的意思,特别是昨天半夜回来后，明明看着疲惫不堪，但精神有些异样的兴奋，朴灿烈虽然想问，但又觉得不该开口，因此只能打了招呼，自己去睡。到了早晨，吃过早饭，都暻秀却是已经跟他说了具体搬出去的时间——看来所谓的复合可能真的是一厢情愿。朴灿烈倒也没有非常失望，似乎一早就有了这个准备，毕竟有些事实的确不能改变。况且，他又何尝不是略微矛盾，假若是在遇见吴世勋之前，他可以拍着胸口保证自己对都暻秀的感情没有任何枝节，可现在，自己竟是不怎么敢讲出口。  
人划着手机，上面是吴世勋这边会员才能见到的几张照片——一双眼睛，透过黑纱面具望过来，摄人心魂。朴灿烈端起杯子喝了几口水，将手机向下扣在桌子上。但没有多久，忍不住还是拿过来，又注视了很久，接着自己撑住一边脸颊，手指向下滑动屏幕，是非常简单的白衬衣和西服长裤，扣子半敞，裤腿边缘露着典型的白袜黑鞋，要说赤裸，其实完全没有，但出奇得色情感，这使得朴灿烈全身不自主颤了颤，抿住嘴唇，手指掐着自己脖颈上一层皮肤向外拽——而想到晚上就能见到对方时，他又不禁浮上笑意，这样放下手机，向后仰躺去椅子上。

下午，有其他高层约他开碰头会，讨论结束后，有位也算年轻的董事留下来，问了他出版社相关的某些事。  
朴灿烈和她也是很熟，让助理出去后，亲自冲了一壶咖啡“姐姐你是看上谁了吗？”  
“灿烈啊，姐姐心事被你猜透了！”女人捂住嘴，“你知道一个叫金钟仁的小说作家吗？啊，我最近这半年迷得不行，啊，简直回到了大学时候。”  
“那简单啊，等我约对方主编还有他本人，一起吃个饭吧，他们应该是在我这边事业部负责。”  
“我就知道我们灿烈最靠谱了，姐姐的婚纱路全靠你了。”女人抓起自己的包，搂着朴灿烈亲了一口，“尽快啊！”  
她在走去门口时，忽然一停转过身“灿烈啊，还喜欢男人呢？”  
“嗯，喜欢。”其实这个问题有些唐突，但朴灿烈也没有很在乎，笑着点头。  
“也是，你要喜欢女人了，估计就要和我结婚了，”女人开朗着摆摆手，“那你别忘了，金钟仁哈，金钟仁。”

晚上，吴世勋洗完澡吹干头发，开始准备晚上的工作，扫了眼屏幕发现朴灿烈给他来过两个电话，便回了回去。  
“你在哪里结束，我去直接接你好吗？”朴灿烈问着。  
吴世勋舔舔嘴唇，并没直接说行或者不行，翻身躺在沙发上，空蹬着腿“迫不及待要见到我吗？”  
朴灿烈在那边顿了会儿“可以吗？”  
“你来XX栋前面的路上等我吧，九点半左右。”

…………  
“世勋，我还想要，你再多陪我好不好，我可以付双倍，三倍的酬劳的。”  
“李先生，我们得按照预定来，”吴世勋将自己的包拉上拉链，人却是被从后面抱住，男人的脸贴在他后背，“没有你，我会死的。”  
“我让你碰我了吗？”吴世勋冷冰冰着回应。  
男人吃了一惊，赶忙放手，跪到眼前，抓住他一边裤脚“世勋，别生气，别不要我……别……”  
“你自己反省，余下的以后再说。”吴世勋拎起包，毫无暖意得看了男人眼，走出房间。等着去往大路，老远见到朴灿烈的车，他整个人都忍不住浮上了一层彩色，与刚刚的黑白冰冷截然不同，刚上车，将包袋扔去后座，自己搂过朴灿烈亲吻了起。  
“嗯……世勋呐……嗯……”朴灿烈猝不及防，可也即刻回应了那边，松开安全带抱住对方。  
一吻终了，吴世勋才吐口气松开手，微微闭眼“走吧。”  
朴灿烈擦擦嘴角的唾丝“我们改个地方可以吗？”  
“当然不可以，”吴世勋转头，用手指弹了下朴灿烈的脸颊，“按规定是不行的，但给你个特殊service吧。”

他们来到一片也是高级住宅区的地方，但看房屋设计这里相对住户可能更年轻更偏向中产一些。朴灿烈将车子停到一处地方，直接坐了电梯上去，是单层单户，他推开门“这是我成人时，家里送的礼物。”  
“小少爷啊。”吴世勋也没有太多惊讶，手指去拨弄朴灿烈的头发玩儿。  
“我想长期得预定你可以吗？”朴灿烈却突然拉住他的手，这样讲道，“如果你觉得喜欢，可以住在这儿……”  
“长期预定？”吴世勋抽回自己的手，似笑非笑望过去，“你要包养我啊？”  
“不是包养，不是……就是……嗯……”朴灿烈自认也不是嘴笨的人，可现在就完全有些讲不出合适的语句。  
“很多人都跟我提过，我不接受，即便是你，恐怕我现在也不会答应。”吴世勋坐到客厅的沙发上翘起腿，勾勾手指，“过来。”  
朴灿烈顺从着过去，单腿跪在他眼前。  
“我是个玩具吗？”吴世勋抚摸着他的脸。  
“我只是想，让你不要再接触别人，这是我的错……”朴灿烈垂下眼睛。  
“哦，不接触别人？所以说你其实对性关系还蛮保守的对吗？那应该很痛苦啊，明明有特殊嗜好，偏偏又不能接受开放的性爱。”吴世勋揪了他的领子，“很痛苦吧，我猜你前男友就是因为这样才和你分手的吧。”  
朴灿烈苦笑道“没错，是这个样子。”

没想到朴灿烈如此痛快地承认了，吴世勋搞得自己有些犹豫，不由得松了手，眼睛看去别处“拿我当替代品的话，我们可能连客户关系都不会维持。”  
“我想过，”朴灿烈直言不讳，然后看着吴世勋身体明显地剧烈晃动了下，他抿抿嘴唇，“但不是的，你和他不像，如果非要说，唯一的共同点就是都让我迷恋。”  
吴世勋干咳声，猛地盯过“你说想要我不接触其他人，倒头来自己保有两份感情吗？”在说完这句话，他惊讶发现自己情绪正在失控，语速已经不是平常那种自得感觉。人莫名得烦躁着，也不等朴灿烈再说话，扯了他的胳膊往卧室走去……


	25. Chapter 25

25  
朴灿烈下腹已经有一堆湿黏的精液，他身体里的跳蛋被抽出来，刚刚放松，又被塞进了其他。  
“唔……世勋呐……世勋……”人一直念着对方名字，攥紧床单，全身脱力得向前甬动，但吴世勋却是死死按着他，勒紧系在他手腕的绳子向后牵扯肩膀，自己也俯身下去“该死，朴灿烈……”  
朴灿烈抖得厉害，汗水已经满身都是，唾液也一直从嘴角下淌，摇摇头“世勋……”  
吴世勋戴上了一次性手套，“我是疯了……”他极低声音说了句，回过来，“朴灿烈你让我疯了……”  
…………

这间公寓里，都暻秀弯腰看眼床上的朴灿烈，又看眼极度不安的吴世勋，“给我打电话是对的。叫救护来，他虽然不算明星，但也是有点儿身价，上了新闻就难看了。”说着摸出电话拨出号码，听上去很是熟悉“哥，是我，暻秀啊。嗯，先不说这个，灿烈出了点儿事儿，你带个医药箱过来趟吧。”然后用口型问着吴世勋“撕裂了吗？”  
吴世勋摇头，这边嘟暻秀也过去掀开简单盖着的床单查看了下“没有，但出了点儿血，总之过来看一下……”等着按死手机，才坐到床边，无意得去摸了摸朴灿烈的脸。那边人像是睡着，看着并不算痛苦，其实是在调教过程中晕厥。吴世勋虽然以前也遇到过很多突发状况，但这次格外恐慌，失措半天，最后选择联系了都暻秀。

“以前他也这个样子，极度兴奋就会晕过一会儿，应该没事儿。”都暻秀站起，“原来你知道他是我前男友。”  
“首尔这么小。”吴世勋坐下来。  
“也是，首尔这么小，好看又出名的调教师也就那么一两个，”都暻秀往客厅走去，看起来对这个公寓也很熟悉，自己拉开隐藏式酒柜“喝点儿东西压压惊？”  
吴世勋望着他，心里涌出种说不出的感觉，如果不是因为床上的男人是在和自己调教时晕过去，他可能已经选择逃离。  
“所以，你真的放弃了吗？”吴世勋看都暻秀又重新坐回朴灿烈床前，忍不住直接问道。  
“放弃什么？”都暻秀眨眨眼，“哦，他吗？”人不自觉低下头去看床上的男人，“我不清楚……”  
吴世勋捂住嘴巴，几秒过去装作不在意般向别处望过，站起身，“我去换下衣服。”

医生来得很快，看起对发生的事情也不陌生，甚至说很熟悉，拎着一大个医药箱站在玄关换鞋“你们怎么又跑过来住了，还有暻秀啊，你什么时候回来的？”  
“没多久，忘了跟您打招呼了。”  
“是觉得以后用不上我了对吧，”医生看着也就是三十多岁的模样，“行吧，就说你们早晚得复合的，当初说什么身体契合不了，分得莫名其妙。”  
“哥……”都暻秀这么叫了声，“先看看他。”  
“就跟你说了，他不能玩儿得太激烈，你看看……那次是不是又忘了，算了算了，你们喜欢就好。”医生还是碎碎念着开始检查，几分钟后直起身，“和以前一样，太累了又有些刺激，嗯，稍微表皮出血，涂点儿消炎药。”他从箱子里拿了一小袋粉末，“明天去我那里做个药剂登记。拿着啊……让我给涂吗？”这时候男人好像才刚刚注意到吴世勋，“我的天，”吓得他捂了下胸口，语气也稍微正经“啊，你好，不好意思。”  
“没关系。”吴世勋也尴尬，点头招呼着。  
医生立刻看去都暻秀，整个神情都像在说你们俩现在都玩儿什么了！！三个人吗！！  
吴世勋实在忍受不了这种气氛，拎上自己的帆布包，“没有问题我就先走了，如果有事，打我电话就好。”  
都暻秀也没有留他，拿着药点点头，“改天见。”

人坐上出租，就觉得天旋地转，后牙都跟着开始疼，吴世勋感觉自己是落荒而逃，那种面对真正的感情毫无还手之力的无助，他耳朵嗡嗡作响，随后觉得鼻子里有什么往下滑。前面司机看着后视镜喊了出“哎呀，客人，您流鼻血了。”  
吴世勋仰起头，空手抓了几下接过司机递来的纸巾，这样过了许久，他捂住眼睛，仰靠在后车座“大叔……我很可笑吧……”手指沾到了什么，湿湿的……


	26. Chapter 26

26  
金钟仁端着一碗他千辛万苦搞出来的牛奶粥在外面拍吴世勋的卧室门——这家伙差不多一整天都没有出来，开始没当回事儿，结果现在搞到凌晨三点，人还是没动静，推了推门竟然还反锁，金钟仁这才觉得不对，开始在外面狂砸，最开始也是没回应，是这边准备要打119，吴世勋才闪开一条门缝“我没事儿，让我自己待一会儿。”

“来，吃点儿东西，快，吴世勋，再不开门，我撬门了！”金钟仁抬高声音。  
“让我自己待一会儿，求你了。”吴世勋可算出现，下巴已经满是胡子茬，让金钟仁十分不适应，他真的从没见过对方这个邋遢样子，哪怕当初被自己的天主教家庭赶出门，哭得眼圈发红，也是工工整整干净极了。  
“你……没事吧……”金钟仁被吓到，说话都磕磕巴巴起。  
吴世勋摸摸脸，抽了抽鼻子，闪身让金钟仁进到自己房间内“我没事儿，就是觉得自己很可怜。”  
金钟仁端着粥进去，看着地上扔在一旁的笔记本电脑，还有乱七八糟的调教工具，然后这才注意到吴世勋是赤裸着下体，贴着大腿根往下竟然还有干了血渍。人放下粥碗，一步上前拉住对方的手“到底怎么了，你当我是好朋友你就跟我讲。”  
“真没什么，”吴世勋弯腰去摸床上的裤子，“就觉得无聊。”这样无所谓的语气说着，半天都没有直起身。  
金钟仁已经察觉到对方不对，从后面把人搂住“没事儿，有我在呢。”  
吴世勋并不挣扎，直接缩到对方怀里哭出声，差不多三四分钟过去，人稍微缓和了，才抽着气断续道 “我就是委屈……从小到大，我从来没有……从来没有……这是第一次……我竟然想给人做个替代品……我太窝囊了……连替代品其实都不是……”  
金钟仁听到这里，自己也大概能猜到什么，蹲下来，握住吴世勋双手“朴灿烈吗？那家伙也没有很好。”  
“没有很好？那喜欢他的我算什么呢？”  
“那你是确定自己喜欢他了？”  
“本来没有的，昨天我才发现是的，”吴世勋抓了纸巾，“是又怎么样呢，他根本就是喜欢都暻秀，不喜欢我……”  
当知道其实只是感情上的问题，金钟仁稍微松口气，却在这时候听见个他十分在意的名字“都暻秀？他怎么了？我知道他们……已经分手很久了……”  
“不可能的，如果你在现场你就知道不可能的。”吴世勋眉头紧紧锁住。  
“我觉得是你想多了，暻秀，我是说嘟暻秀他这个人不会做这种拖拖拉拉的事情。”  
吴世勋忽然奇怪地笑了下，摇摇头“不好意思，我不该把别人牵扯进来。”  
可金钟仁没有察觉到这瞬间的表情变化，“傻瓜啊真是，”他刮了下对方鼻子，“你吴世勋会输给其他人吗？给我打起精神来啊小子。”  
“钟仁？”吴世勋端起旁边的粥碗靠到嘴边，“难喝。”  
“死吧，混蛋。”

这边公寓里，朴灿烈盯着都暻秀在厨房做饭。他觉得头痛欲裂，抱住脑袋来回晃着“我是不是喝多了酒。”  
“没有，”都暻秀端着意面走出来，“吴世勋昨天回去了。”  
朴灿烈听到这名字从都暻秀嘴里念出，惴惴不安得晃着腿。  
“你该事先跟他讲清楚的，他做调教很专业，如果事前沟通好了，不会出这种事儿。”  
朴灿烈闻言猛地抬头“你也是他的客户吗？”  
“嗯，调教玩儿过一次，普通做爱的话倒是有两三次。”都暻秀说得很大方。  
朴灿烈却觉得呼吸困难，站起又坐下“暻秀，我……世勋……你……”  
“不好意思，我们交往时候，我就主张性和爱要分开的……”都暻秀似乎是见过朴灿烈这样的反应。  
朴灿烈用手狠狠拍了下头“杀了我吧，我不想听到这些。”  
都暻秀眯起眼睛“突然记起我烦人的地方了吧。”  
朴灿烈勉强笑了下“不要这样……”  
“所以如果我们在一起，这些都是必然会遇到的问题，”都暻秀过来按上朴灿烈的肩膀，“那句话怎么说，放过我，也放过你自己。”  
朴灿烈搂过他的腰，脸埋进熟悉的怀中“这句话我说过好多次，我希望你此后生活得快乐。”  
“我也是。”都暻秀摸着他的头发轻轻吻了下对方的发顶，“我们都是。”


	27. Chapter 27

27  
“来，继续加重量。”吴世勋气喘吁吁跟健身教练说着。  
“我觉得先到这里吧，凡事要适度。”  
吴世勋看看他，自嘲似的“对，凡事适度。”说着缓缓松开器械，走过旁边喝水，同时去看刚才几条未读信息——最后那条的显示让吴世勋既兴奋又心烦，是朴灿烈，短短几句话表达了自己已经没有事情，并且询问他是不是有空可以出来坐坐。  
吴世勋放下手机，没有回复，结果走出几步转身回来拿起打上字“嗯，好，什么时候，在哪儿。”发送完毕，才自己大喊了声“啊啊啊啊……”  
教练吓了跳，他是没见过吴世勋这个样子，迟疑着“吴先生？”  
吴世勋摆摆手“没事儿，太累了，我发泄一下。”

他们在b街的一个乐器行见面，朴灿烈穿了件竖条衬衫和卡其色的长裤，坐在钢琴前按着琴键正在逗一个妈妈带来的小朋友“你听这是我刚才按的音吗？”  
吴世勋笑着看了会儿，站到旁边，握住小朋友的手，找了音按下去“跟这个叔叔说，是这个音。”  
朴灿烈摸摸头发，笑着和对方的妈妈道别，看向吴世勋“来，跟我来。”  
他在楼梯上笑着“这个琴行是我一个阿姨开的，我在这边有个小工作室。”  
“怎么，你还玩儿音乐吗？”  
“是被音乐玩儿，小时候我妈让我学了三四样乐器，那时候烦死了，结果大了发现搞搞这些东西还挺消除压力的。”朴灿推开门，“怎么样，还行吧。”  
“我又不懂，”吴世勋走进去，弯腰看着地上的吉他，“你说还行，那就很好喽。”人回过身，犹豫着，“嗯……没事儿吧，那天……我……”  
“没事儿，是我自己的问题，”朴灿烈拍拍沙发，终止了这个话题，“来，我弹个曲子给你听。”  
“干什么啊？”吴世勋嘴上说着，人已经安安静静坐好听着朴灿烈自弹自唱了一首简单的歌，末了拍着手“嗯，好听的。”

朴灿烈望着他，低头又拨了下琴弦“和我谈恋爱怎么样？”  
吴世勋怔了下，整个人都笑翻，手拍着沙发“别闹了，真的，别和我开玩笑。”  
朴灿烈抓住他的手腕“谁和你闹了。”  
吴世勋坐直身体“这位朴先生，你知道我是谁吗？谈恋爱？你了解我多少呢？”  
“什么都知道的话，其实也有些无聊。”朴灿烈放下吉他讲道。  
吴世勋抱住胳膊，神情缓缓正色“那你和都暻秀呢？是一夜情认识的吗？还是在哪个俱乐部？”  
“我们是念书时候认识的。”  
“你看，这才是正常的恋爱，”吴世勋说，“我其实之前是想过和你在一起会怎么样，但现在我觉得，我们不合适。”  
“吴世勋，”朴灿烈叫了他全名，“给我机会，或者给我们两个一个机会可以吗？”  
吴世勋盯住他，下嘴唇被他自己咬出一圈牙痕“我想我不会放弃调教师这个职业，我喜欢做这个，你能接受吗？”  
“我会试着接受，给我时间。”朴灿烈回答得认真。  
吴世勋迟疑着“那你和都暻秀已经没有复合的可能了吗？”  
“我想，是没有了，就像他说的，我们两个在一起早晚也是互相折磨，没意思。”  
“还是放不下吧。”  
“说实话放不下，但是也不会每天都拿出来，我打算就这么把之前的感情埋起来，你要和我一起吗？”  
吴世勋歪头笑了出“你这个人讲话，怎么像个中学生，又傻又中二？”  
“可不是吗，大家都这样讲。”朴灿烈已经搂过他，亲吻上。十几秒后，吴世勋推推他，抿住嘴唇“你很奇怪。”  
“嗯？”朴灿烈吻着对方手腕。  
“我可能就是喜欢奇怪的人。”吴世勋如同自问自答，抬腿，自己跨坐到朴灿烈的腿上，捧住对方的脸，吻了下去……

朴灿烈的手已经伸进他的衣服，结果外面不知道谁练琴，一首卡农总是弹错——“我看隔音需要重做了。”吴世勋弯着眼睛推开对方，重新坐回去整理衣服。  
“阿西……”朴灿烈狠狠砸了下工作台，“这孩子没有天分了快别弹了。”  
“哦哟，朴先生，我是不是第一次听你这种口气讲话。”  
“你以后会越来越了解我的，”朴灿烈笑了那么下，“我可能和你之前的认知不大一样。”


	28. Chapter 28

28  
都暻秀有些抱歉地跟金钟仁说搬家的事情要交给他，因为突然来了工作，金钟仁倒是无所谓，拿着都暻秀给自己的钥匙站在那人的公寓门口“反正世勋突然就要和人同居，我东西不用动了，你直接搬过来很方便。”  
“谢谢了，我已经打包好了，搬家公司等下就会到。”  
“OK，交给我，我还是很靠谱的，”金钟仁说到这里，咳嗽几声，“那个，晚上怎么着，我们出去吃饭还是？”  
“等下给你个单子，照着买点东西回来，我来做吧。”  
金钟仁无声地握拳做了个庆祝的手势，口气还是平静道“嗯，等你消息。”这样结束通话。

都暻秀的东西的确不多，箱子只有六七个，大件也没什么，整整齐齐堆在屋子中央，而他本人，站在一个看着颇为雅致的小别墅前，按了门铃“你好，是文作家吗？我之前和您联系了，我是都暻秀。”  
“看来真是觉得我没用了，编辑都是个新人。”对方开门完全不客气得这样说着。  
“不好意思。”都暻秀没有表现出生气或者其他感情“对不起，李编辑这个月已经辞职，所以临时安排我过来。”  
“辞职了？把我介绍给个老男人，毁了我之后就辞职了？”男人在都暻秀进门后，这样嘲讽着说了几句不上台的话语。  
都暻秀当做没有听到，礼貌得站去旁边“今天安排我来对接您之前的稿子。”  
“呀，我问你，我是不是写得很不像样子了。”  
“说实话，的确有些老套没有卖点，而且有一些和其他作者的桥段重复。”都暻秀倒也没有客气，直接点出来。  
“你是说我抄袭吗？”  
“没有这个意思，可能只是撞车了创意，但也不是完全不行，所以才让我过来。”  
男人眯起双眼，示意都暻秀随他坐到客厅摆着笔记本电脑的桌子前，开始正式商量修稿的事宜。大约过了不到一个钟头，男人叹了口气，又骂了几句脏话“艹！这样改干脆你来写好了……妈的……”  
都暻秀扶扶眼镜，没有讲话。  
“都暻秀，都暻秀……都……啊……我说你这个姓那么少见但我还有印象，你是金钟仁的责编吧，就是那个写情色小说卖座的家伙。”  
“嗯，是我负责金老师。”  
“呀，怪不得你品味那么差，跟写那种东西的人混在一起，能有什么好东西拿出来呢？”  
“如果您觉得我工作能力不行，可以提出换编辑，不过所谓的那种东西，也是年度最卖座小说之一，同时也拿过S奖的。这些文老师您之前几年创作旺盛期也没有做到吧。”都暻秀讲话的口气波澜不惊，可句句都刺激锋利。  
果然男人一脚踹上旁边的凳子，揪着都暻秀的领口站起来“你这个狗崽子懂什么！啊？！！！我是写什么的人？我是做纪实文学出身的啊！！要不是之前李赫那个混蛋家伙介绍我认识了……我就不会出卖自己，跟人睡觉，搞成现在这个鬼样子！！”  
“您是有自理能力的成年人，所有选择都是您同意的，愿意被保养与否相信不是对方强行逼迫吧。”都暻秀依旧看着对方眼睛，丝毫没有畏惧得说着。  
男人大喊一声将他推出去，人重重摔在地上，接着又被抓了起来……

“阿西！！”金钟仁在给都暻秀的嘴角涂了药水之后，终于忍不住又开始骂出声，并且将药棉扔到地上“那个疯子，啊？你没有报警吗？算了，报警也不管用，干脆我找人揍他一顿好了，不是，我要亲自揍他！哎哟气死我了！！”  
都暻秀则站起来去拿椅子上搭着的围裙“他也是处在崩溃边缘，毕竟这一本书再被打回，可能就查无此人了。”  
“处在崩溃边缘就可以打你？你这是什么逻辑啊？那我也现在也在崩溃边缘，我可不可以去打死他？嗯？”  
“你如果也是被金主包养，染上了毒瘾，玩腻了当做垃圾扔掉，以后可能再也不能靠写字吃饭的家伙的话，就可以去打死他。”都暻秀走到冰箱前，开始检查里面都有什么。  
“毒瘾？你是说文XX？”  
“嗯……虽然没有直接说，但我看到了注射器还有他胳膊上的针孔，以及非常不稳定的精神状态，还有他的文字……这个人已经废了。可能主编也是念旧情才想帮帮他，毕竟是从新人时期就签在我们这里的。”  
“哈……”金钟仁走到都暻秀身后，搂住对方，鼻子不断蹭着那人头发“那也不能随便打我的暻秀。”  
都暻秀激烈挣扎了下，回过身，将一叠巧克力塞进金钟仁的怀里“这些都过期了，扔掉吧。“阿西，吴世勋这个死小子，光买不吃。”  
都暻秀听到这个名字，突然弯弯嘴角“其实我被打几下，对方力气也不大，我真的没感觉，而且代入一下，还有点儿兴奋。”  
“兴奋？哈哈哈，别闹了，你也是吴世勋那种乖张性癖的人吗？搞SM吗哈哈哈哈”  
都暻秀抱起胳膊，点点头“嗯，玩儿的。”  
“嗯？”金钟仁眨眨眼“玩儿什么？”  
“SM……而且我有点受虐倾向，我指的是身体……”  
“……嗯……嗯？”


	29. Chapter 29

29  
金钟仁被都暻秀的问话弄得一时不知如何回答，思绪混乱得望向他。这种发呆的样子把都暻秀逗乐了，人靠过，手勾住对方后颈，额头贴近“知道我‘不正常’，后悔了？”接着又松开，笑了笑自言自语道“我该早挑明的，是我的错。”

人是容易被感情和欲望驱使的动物，金钟仁以前写书时候非常愿意用这个来解释一切不合理的行为，特别在感情之上掺杂生理渴望，什么在其面前都会脆弱的如同一页单薄的打印纸。他倒不是对施虐受虐这种性癖有异议，只是他从未想过自己会涉足，哪怕和吴世勋一起那么久，甚至还因为取材深入了解过，但都没有一次想要尝试。可今天都暻秀说他有这个癖好，他就答应试一试了——爱欲真的是怪兽，一口就吞了所有的理智。

毕竟是第一次，看着都暻秀趴在地上有些干呕得蜷缩着，自己忍不住胃抽搐下赶紧过去扶他。  
都暻秀有些昏沉但声音里压不住兴奋“别……就这样……这样……”他腿肚绷紧，脸涨得发红，脸旁还扔着刚刚拔出来的跳蛋。  
金钟仁看他这个样子，虽然知道可能不妥，还是将人猛地拽了起来，直接拖进自己的卧室。  
“你怎么……”都暻秀咬着牙，但又摇摇头，张开双臂“是该我服务你了。”说话间，已经被整个压住，性器也被那边握在手里揉着敏感的前端。  
“至少把扣环拿下来……”都暻秀单手摸着不断亲吻自己脖颈的金钟仁的头发，“还是你想看看我更难过的样子？我倒是都可以……”  
金钟仁抬了眼睛，咽下口口水“我……”  
“我教你……”都暻秀抓着他的手摸去下面“你从这边就可以解开了……”硅胶的扣环弹出瞬间，他的性器愈加发硬，人搂住金钟仁，开始主动舔对方嘴唇。  
“所以我不是在做梦吗？”金钟仁愣了愣，人因为情欲微微发颤，他推着都暻秀倒向旁侧，“是的话，倒是个很美的梦……”

…………

浴室里，金钟仁在里面拧开花洒，都暻秀则是把眼镜用流水冲了冲重新戴好，站在洗手台前，用冷水敷脖子上一处明显的咬痕。  
“进来一起吗？”金钟仁抻头出来问。  
都暻秀挠挠头“等下我自己来吧，得好好收拾下。”他大腿内侧还挂着干了的一道精液痕迹。  
“没控制住，”金钟仁说这话，全身湿哒哒迈出，从后面揽过都暻秀开始吻对方的耳后，“我帮你好不好。”  
都暻秀歪歪头，没再拒绝……

凌晨一点多，两个人准备睡觉。他们约好还是各自用一间卧室，这样也不会打乱对方的生物钟和睡眠习惯。都暻秀合了书，翻身下床，然后被金钟仁拉住胳膊。  
人扶扶眼镜看过去，对面却是闭着眼睛，手指了指自己额头“晚安kiss。”  
“小孩子嘛。”都暻秀也懒得和他推扯，回身过去简单亲了下。  
“我喜欢你。”金钟仁此刻忽然搂住他，黏黏糊糊得说了句。  
“那你喜欢我们之前的‘特殊’性爱吗？”  
“嗯……还可以，不反感……”  
“喜欢和不反感还是有距离的……”  
“给我点时间，让我好好想想。”  
“需要时间节点吗？”都暻秀认认真真看向他。  
金钟仁松开了手，整个人缩回被子。  
“或者需要我给你画个思维导图吗？就我们可以简单推理演示一下……”  
金钟仁赶紧打了个呵欠死死闭眼，表示自己困得不行，你赶紧离开这里关灯关门谢谢。


	30. Chapter 30

30  
“于是呢？”吴世勋咬着半片面包，口齿不清得通电话，“……所以其实是他教给你，如何对他施虐？”他当然丝毫不惊讶，对于都暻秀的癖好，他知道的要早得多。  
“我现在都有些糊涂了，”金钟仁也是拿着电话，半坐在厨房台子上，盯着微波炉看，“你有过类似经验吗？  
“我的经验对你不适用吧……”吴世勋还在想应该怎么说，突然有人拿走了他手里的面包，人吓了一跳，反射般骂了句脏话。  
“什么？”金钟仁看到微波炉暗了下去，也走过端出里面都暻秀让他加热当早餐的蛋卷。  
“你让我想想，我下午再跟你联系。”吴世勋按死电话，看到朴灿烈把剩下的那一口面包涂了点儿果酱塞进口中，自己过去打开冰箱，“你不用上班的吗？”  
“等下去看看。”  
“对啊，你又不是普通上班族，该死的有钱人。”吴世勋拿了罐酸奶出来，坐到餐吧后面，手肘撑着木制台面，仰头望过去“早。”  
“早，”朴灿烈坐到他对面，“我发现一个问题。”  
吴世勋晃晃酸奶盒子“什么问题。”  
“你真的很好看呢。”  
吴世勋别开脸，忍不住笑了声但立即抿住嘴“疯了吧，国中生吗？”  
“真的，我似乎还从没有在早晨看过你。”朴灿烈抓住他的手，“所以暂停工作的事情你考虑得如何了？”  
话题生硬插入，吴世勋咳嗽声“我不是说要考虑吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“但我想了，这里我们两个都不可能完全接受，那我先退一步，把预约间隔拉长。你呢也不要再提我的工作，如何？”  
“OK……达成协议。”朴灿烈点点头，两个人来了个黑泡似握手，可在最后，朴灿烈忽然探身过去，吻了对方脸颊，刚要再亲时，吴世勋蓦地转头，用嘴唇接住了第二个吻……

…………

“怎么突然约下午茶？几天不见这么想我吗？”吴世勋打趣着。  
“是下午有个连载邀约在这里谈，这之前空着也空着了。”金钟仁活动下脖子。  
“呀……拿我填时间吗？”  
“吴世勋，你说性癖这个东西是天生的吗？”  
“怎么？接受不了都暻秀？”吴世勋收敛得笑着，靠回椅背“有天生的因素，后期也有影响，总之如果对方非常独立，他应该不会压抑自己去迎合你的需要，如果他肯的话就不会……”和朴灿烈分手这几个字，自然是不能说出来的。  
“我没有想让他来迎合我，也没有必要，你知道的，我讨厌情感和性爱上的任何委曲求全，”金钟仁喝了口眼前的拿铁，显然觉得有些苦，皱皱眉放下杯子，“我是对自己有些好奇，我之前在普通性爱里就能得到满足，以前看你的那些东西也没有好奇，甚至对有些还感到不适，但和暻秀做爱时候，却有点儿开心，可这个是我对SM这件事情产生兴趣，还是单纯喜欢都暻秀这个人的附加呢？”  
“这个问题需要时间了，我也不好回答，但我的客户里的确有只迷恋我的存在。”  
“切……”金钟仁看着吴世勋有点儿小骄傲的模样，转转头，一勺勺给自己的咖啡里加着奶“你是不是把自己的预约期拉长了？我昨天在你会员界面尝试了下，发现有点儿不对。”  
“喂，你这是严重STK我好吗？”  
“人贵在有好奇心。”  
“你不如放在都暻秀身上，又不是睡我，对我那么上心？”  
金钟仁笑了笑“主要我从未见过你会为了谁把自己节奏改变的，朴灿烈那么好啊。”  
吴世勋用吸管搅自己的大杯奶昔，缓缓点了点头。  
金钟仁夸张地捂住胸口“你是不是被恶魔附身了？你要吓死我啊，吴世勋？你还好吧。”  
“干嘛？我就不能跟人好好谈恋爱吗？”吴世勋攥拳挥了挥，“我是怪物吗？啊？”  
“那就祝咱俩都幸福。”金钟仁举举咖啡杯，“……西八……怎么还那么苦。”脸皱成一团  
“……小孩子口味就别喝咖啡了……打扰了，这边来杯橙汁……”吴世勋略微无奈地抬手叫了服务生。


	31. Chapter 31

31  
送走吴世勋没多久，约稿方已经过来。  
“我这份连载不是你负责吗？那我打不起精神来啊……”金钟仁看着陌生的面孔，忍不住给都暻秀去了条消息，一如既往石沉大海——都暻秀工作时间是不会回这种有点儿调情的信息的，这么个死板的人竟然在性爱上这么特殊……嗯……  
“金老师？您还在听吗？”对方的话打断了他的走神。  
金钟仁不好意思得笑笑，举起杯子喝了一大口橙汁“让我回去先想想。”  
“嗯，不着急。”对方还是笑着看他。  
金钟仁也就站起身，打算告辞，但一个没站稳又跌回座位——这是最近减脂，有些低血糖？  
“金老师？你还好吧……金老师？”

这里都暻秀抬头问向在和其他人讲话的主编“金钟仁要开连载吗？”  
“没有啊，我没听说。他去年换了合同，跟我们签了全约，对外发表的东西肯定要经过我们的，而且他的书一直你负责，哪怕开连载也会和你讲一声的……”主编这样回道。  
“那就很奇怪了……”都暻秀盯着自己手机上这条聊天记录。

晚上十一点，金钟仁的电话一直无人接听，甚至到最后竟然关机。都暻秀心里有些怪怪的，他虽然想再等一等，毕竟对方是成年人，夜不归宿也不是什么大事，但想着下午那个莫名其妙的新连载，总觉得很奇怪，甚至感觉很不好。  
“对不起，”都暻秀站在金钟仁电脑前，他知道对方的一些SNS密码，这是前阵告诉自己的，说是做个保险，万一出什么事儿呢，没想到今天会用上，“我对你的隐私没有兴趣……”都暻秀还是有些抗拒，但出于直觉不安，最后还是上去查看了一些聊天记录。

“嗯，世勋没和我说去见谁，不过他的确吃完饭就出门了。”朴灿烈在电话那头说道，听上去倒是没有担心的意思，不过吴世勋的工作性质的确这个时间不在也是正常。  
“暻秀啊，你是不是想太多了？可能和朋友喝酒，或者手机没电了，明早看看再说吧。”朴灿烈安慰着。  
“希望是我想多了，”都暻秀叹口气，“……你笑什么？”  
“我很久没见过你这么紧张了，看来你们关系进展得很快。”朴灿烈在那头说道。  
“少来了，之前说请你吃大餐，一直没有空，下礼拜我有休假，一起吧。”  
“咱俩单独还是double date？”  
“你说吧。”  
“之前世勋说有个饭店，很推荐，但是预约有些麻烦，不过这个我来搞定……”  
都暻秀笑了笑“好，先这么定下了。”

一整夜，都暻秀都没怎么睡，虽然朴灿烈说得有道理，但他依旧惴惴不安。九点多刚到办公室还没坐稳，朴灿烈的电话打了过来“我联系不上吴世勋了……”


	32. Chapter 32

32  
金钟仁醒过来时，不知道是什么时间，他感到阵阵恶心，可能是刚才橙汁里药剂的副作用。人稍微动了动，发现不远处吴世勋面色苍白紧闭双眼，同自己一样被牢牢绑着手脚。  
“他是被我打晕的，可能没有那么快醒过来。”一个男人交叠双腿坐在对面沙发上。金钟仁虽然头痛欲裂但也马上认出，是前段时间打了都暻秀的那个姓文的作家。  
“这就是你的书吗？！”男人脚底扔着六七本金钟仁的作品，他一脚踩上去，“就这些东西也配拿奖？这个世界真的完了！完了！！！”  
“你要干什么？！！！”金钟仁挣扎着，但绳子绑得太紧，无论如何都挣脱不开。  
“你知道把你们弄来，花了我多少积蓄？可以搞多少这玩意儿吗？”男人走过来，狠狠朝着他的肚子踹了脚，让金钟仁不得不终止挣扎，痛苦地拱起后背。他朝着他展示了一个类似烟盒的东西，里面是小瓶药剂，和一次性针管。人挽起袖子，熟练地给自己开始注射。  
“你是不是觉得我已经疯了……”男人丢开针管，蹲在金钟仁眼前，摸出另一只同样的盒子，“那要不要和我一起试试呢？除了会毁了你，其他一切都很棒。”  
“疯子，你这个疯子！！”金钟仁大声吼着。  
“钟仁啊，你就让他给注射，说不定会有更好的灵感呢？你之前不是说写不出新东西了吗？”这句话的声音有气无力，原来是吴世勋不知何时醒过来，断断续续讲着。  
金钟仁看过去，立刻明白对方意思，马上深吸口气“好吧，那给我试试，听说会出现些了不得幻觉，来啊……”  
或许是长期的吸毒让男人思维变得迟钝，如此简单的反向激将他都分辨不出，自己举起盒子，站起来，开始一脚脚踢向金钟仁“你做梦吧！！你和我一样！！写不出任何东西了！！你会被当废物一样抛弃！！ 那个姓都的编辑也会扔掉你！！！”  
七八下之后，人累了，喘起粗气，扭头走向吴世勋“你就是之前被那些神经病粉丝扒出来的，和他同居的家伙吧。”  
金钟仁咳出一口血，想阻止男人，但知道自己出声只会给吴世勋招来更多麻烦，所以死死咬了嘴唇。  
“和我同居的人特别多，他是其中一个。”吴世勋看似平静。  
男人抓着他的下巴来回打量，吴世勋察觉对方眼神已经不是正常人了，小心翼翼尽量不再刺激到他。  
“我想看你们俩做爱。”男人忽然讲出这样一句话，说罢疯狂笑着。  
金钟仁想要吼他是不是疯了，吴世勋却微微摇头，自己压着因为恐惧和厌恶而微颤的声音道“我们俩做爱对你来说有什么意义？”  
“因为是绝望里的爱欲之火格外旺盛不是吗？”男人说话有些开始语无伦次，不知道是不是刚才注射毒品的作用。人踉跄着想要走过去，结果摔倒在地，来回几次后，干脆在地上爬动，摸起之前被他痛骂的金钟仁的一本书，狗一样扒拉着，几十秒后猛地兴奋大喊“你看！！是这里写的！！！这里！！！！！”他把整本书按在吴世勋脸上，接着又将书丢开，扯拽着将人关进一个订制的巨大鱼缸里，接着又拉住金钟仁也扔进去，再把一把裁纸刀丢进，自己扶着旁边操作台站起“你用嘴咬着刀子给他把绳子割开……”  
金钟仁自然不会如此听话，他狠狠用身子撞了下鱼缸，结果忽然有水从上方浇下。  
“你们不听我的，我就会往里面注水……”男人按了暂停按钮“现在！我要看你们俩做爱！！！”  
“他不正常了……”吴世勋费力地坐起来，靠着玻璃壁大口喘气，“先按照他说得来吧……”  
金钟仁一头撞鱼缸上，痛苦地喊叫着，但最终过去咬住刀子，艰难地去割断吴世勋手上的绳索。


	33. Chapter 33

33  
男人的脸贴在鱼缸外侧，丑态令人恶心，完全想象不出当年也是颇有人气的作家的样子，他口水丝毫不能控制得淌出来，精神障碍般捶打着玻璃壁。  
吴世勋抬手压在金钟仁的眼皮上“闭上眼睛，把我当成你喜欢的那个人。”他感觉现在如果不照做，那么眼前的精神病很有可能就会真的溺死他们两人，自己已经推着金钟仁躺在浅浅的水中，打算就此来一场性事。  
金钟仁却打开他的手，人回头盯向外面。  
“自尊如果没有生命做前提，就都不存在了。”吴世勋还在耐心地说着。  
“让我来……”金钟仁把湿漉漉的上衣脱了下，向旁边一甩，“你闭眼也好，享受我也好。我等下要杀了那个崽子！”他头发完全被水弄湿了，向后整个捋过去，人按住吴世勋的胳膊，俯身开始亲吻对方……  
“我是真没想到和你发生关系会是在这种场景下……”吴世勋看向鱼缸外的男人，忽然勾起嘴角笑了下。  
“你干什么？”  
吴世勋半坐起来，搂着他轻声道“你说让他想和我做爱，他闯进来，咱们两个能不能放到他？”  
金钟仁抿嘴趴进吴世勋的肩窝，似乎无可奈何的苦笑“吴世勋，希望你这次不是自恋……”说罢忽然扇了对方一巴掌。  
吴世勋猝不及防，有些愣住“你做什么？”  
话没完全问完，头发被金钟仁揪住，狠狠吻了过来“我看他的状态，我们不刺激一点，他是不会有兴趣了。”  
“你要调教我吗？”吴世勋在空隙间不由自主大口吸气“我知道了……让我配合你……”他推推金钟仁“没有道具，可是有难度的……不过有我当老师……”

“唔……可以了……就这样……”吴世勋身体哆嗦着，他刚刚被对方用手弄得射了出来，全身还残留着高潮的痕迹，即便周围都是冷水，也冲不散身上的大片红色，他一手撑住鱼缸内壁，一手回过去帮金钟仁进到自己身体里，同时装作不经意地瞄向外面男人。  
男人此刻猛地冲了过来，隔着一层玻璃伸出舌头舔舐着。  
“世勋啊……”金钟仁从后面压过他，实在是无法直视那个令人恶心的文姓作家，干脆低头看去身体交合的地方。两人喘息声未定，那边终于进入试图鱼缸，见状，吴世勋立刻翻身，和金钟仁一起向后挪动身体，决定在那瞬间就把男人制服住。可不知道是发生了什么，男人忽然痛苦地抓着喉咙，呼吸困难样向后翻滚去，跌跌撞撞冲向操作台，仿佛找剩下的药盒  
“怎么了！”金钟仁发出声惊呼，原来是操作台不知被碰了何处，水竟然开始注入。而吴世勋则瞪大眼睛，手指过去“那边……那个家伙是不是……死了……”  
金钟仁顺势看过，陡然而生地恐惧感使他双腿发软，滑坐在地。

…………

“这个人我认识，是以前文**的助理！！”都暻秀指向监控，他迅速拿出手机找到对方的号码，声音都在发颤。  
“可能没有那么糟糕。”朴灿烈搂住他的肩膀，可嘴上虽然这样讲，声音却透出压不住的紧张。  
“这个人已经不正常了，我真的不知道他能做出什么……”都暻秀把号码交出——对方是朴灿烈通过私人关系找到的调查方，现在还不到法律规定的失踪立案时间，只能用其他手段去逼问了。

…………


	34. Chapter 34

34

水已经到了小腿位置，两个人在无数次撞击鱼缸无果后，无力的瘫坐在地。吴世勋不停地祈祷着”father，保佑我们……father……”，金钟仁过去抚上他的后背“没关系的，世勋，没关系的……”吴世勋抬脸望过来，忽然开始痛哭，持续一阵后，才略微平静，断断续续抽着气，“我想我妈妈，我哥，还有很多人……”  
“知道了知道了……”金钟仁发觉自己冷静异常，他本以为自己会先吴世勋一步崩溃，因为在平时，他感觉自己更像个弟弟，可现在身边人的模样倒是让他沉稳下，搂住吴世勋，轻声温柔地安慰着，“等我们出去了，我陪你去看你家人好不好，他们肯定很想你……”  
“他们已经忘记我了，不要我了……”  
“不会的，阿姨和叔叔去年还给我来过电话，询问你过得怎么样？你忘记了？世勋啊，其实现在想想，既然你对朴灿烈都可以退一步，为什么对他们不可以呢？”  
“……现在这个状况下，你跟我聊这个合适吗？”吴世勋泪眼婆娑地看过来。  
金钟仁叹口气，继续把人搂在怀里。  
“钟仁啊，你说当初如果我想和你在一起，你会不会答应？”  
“嗯？”  
“就是那个为了你自杀未遂的家伙，他跟我说，其实你以前喜欢过我的。”  
“……是啊，喜欢过，上学的时候喜欢了好久，没想到在这个状况下，你选择聊这个。”  
吴世勋侧身捧住金钟仁的脸，他双目有些无神，非常典型的被刺激后失去常识理智的模样“我们继续做爱吧。”  
“什么？”  
“我觉得我要疯了……我害怕……我……”说着吻住了金钟仁的嘴。  
金钟仁推着他“我……”有些不知如何。  
吴世勋呼吸紊乱地看向他“救救我……”

很多人在死亡的一刻，身体会高潮，因此金钟仁不惊诧在这时会有快感，并且认同此刻性爱的确是纾解对于死亡恐惧的一个办法。吴世勋撑起身体，回身问向他“这样你有舒服一些吗？”  
“我想回到高二那边，跟自己说睡到社团里那个家伙了。”  
吴世勋终于笑出来，拉着他的手手淫，随后则尽量直了身体，去亲吻对方……

警察冲进地下室，找到这个硕大鱼缸时，水已经淹没到金钟仁的肩膀位置，但却没有想象的慌乱，反倒是在打碎玻璃将他们救出，人赤身裸体裹上毯子走出后，听到熟悉声音喊着自己“钟仁啊……”，抬头瞬间，才突然抽搐似的瘫坐在地，大哭大喊出来。  
都暻秀小跑过去将人抱在怀里，与此同时，朴灿烈也把吴世勋抱住，不断吻着他湿透的头发”好了，好了，没事了，没事了……”

做完笔录，回到家已经是下午。明明疲惫不堪，但因为过度惊吓吴世勋好久才勉强睡着，而且人一直在呓语，朴灿烈陪在他一旁，轻轻摸着对方挂了泪珠的眼角，心里祈祷明天约的心理辅导能让这个噩梦快结束。  
“钟仁啊……别离开我……”吴世勋忽然清楚地讲了这句话，朴灿烈一怔，但还是继续握了他的手，放在自己脸旁侧“有我在……”

这边同样躺在床上的金钟仁也是完全睡不着，而且开始发烧。都暻秀围裙都没有脱地端着一碗粥进来，扶他起身，自己拿了勺子喂对方。  
“烫。”金钟仁像个小朋友似的别扭皱眉。  
平时都暻秀是不会理他，此时倒非常温柔地帮他吹着，金钟仁看着他，轻轻张开嘴“啊……”

“死里逃生……”  
“是啊，真的太荒唐了……”金钟仁深深吸口气，“我这辈子都不想提，但恐怕这辈子也忘不了。”  
“朴灿烈给吴世勋约了心理辅导，我觉得你也要去看一下。”都暻秀打算把空粥碗拿走。  
“嗯……”金钟仁抓住他，“今晚陪我可以吗？”  
“本来也没打算让你一个人……”都暻秀摸摸他的头发，“我去拿个冰袋，你躺好。”  
“我和世勋做爱了，在那种地方……”金钟仁说道。  
“我知道，认识的警官跟我透露了些你们的笔录情况……”  
“这些该死的家伙，这是违法的，我要投诉他们。”金钟仁忍不住捶了床。  
都暻秀笑笑“那种时候，做爱的确可以缓解情绪……”  
“我上学的时候一直喜欢吴世勋，一直喜欢，其实我都不知道自己喜欢他到什么时候，可能在之前这种感情都没消失。但不知道为什么，现在我却可以明确地说我对他已经不是那种喜欢了……”金钟仁慢慢躺下。  
都暻秀没有发表自己的看法，仅仅听他讲完后便起身走出房间。


End file.
